Forever and Always
by midnightafterdark
Summary: SEQUEL TO JACOB AND BELLA FOREVER. 1 year and 10 months after Edward finally leaves, Jacob and Bella are married, out of school, and have a baby boy. Random conflitcs yet, very sweet.
1. Chapter 1

12-18-09: um. hi. well, I posting this for the ppl reading this for the first time. this is the sequel to a story called Jacob and Bella forever. I strongly recommend you read that one first because then this story will make lots more sense! Obviously, J&B 4ever are on my profile page. thanks so much.

_**ok, i lied. im not calling this story 'Only bc I love you', sorry.**_

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

_**JPOV**_

Ten months. Ten months since I married Bella. Eighteen months. Eighteen months since I proposed to Bella. Two months. Two months since I became a Daddy.

Ryan Jacob Black. My son. He had my black hair, but Bella's brown eyes. I couldn't tell if he was going to be a werewolf or not.

But anyway, back to the memories. The day I married Bella could've very well been the best day of my life. Well, apart from Ryan's birthday.

_Flashback_

_We were standing in a makeshift alter on First Beach. The sun in the sky was in the perfect place. The birds were singing, the waves were crashing, the air was the perfect temperature._

_'Ready, Jake?' Embry, one of my best men, asked. My other best man was Quil._

_'I've been ready since the day i imprinted on her.' I replied._

_The traditional wedding march began and first came out the bridesmaids'. I wasn't paying any attention though. I just wanted to see Bella's face. And then the moment I'd been waiting for, Bella rounded the corner with Charlie on her arm._

_Her dress was beautiful. It matched the setting. Her dress floated around her ankles, sparkling in the bright Summer sun. She was the most beautiful I had ever seen her._

_The moment she started walking down that aisle in that beautiful white dress, she looked into my eyes. She smiled at me, and I could feel myself smiling back._

_It seemed to take an eternity for her to make it down that short little aisle. But when she finally reached me, when Charlie placed her hand in my own, I couldn't have asked for anything else in the world._

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The pastor begun._

_Our vows were simple. We had the traditional ring ceremony._

_"With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give." we both had to repeat that._

_Then the best part of weddings, the 'I do's', came._

_"Do you, Jacob Black, take Isabella Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor till death do you part?" The pastor asked. _

_"I do." I vowed, looking into Bella's eyes._

_"And do you, Isabella Swan, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poor till death do you part?" The pastor repeater._

_"I do," She promised, looking straight back into my eyes._

_"I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

_I lifted her veil and kissed her with a passion of a thousand volts. I could hear the crowd _

_cheering in the backround. _

_I had to end the kiss sometime, so I gently pulled away, took her hand, and faced our family._

_End Of Flashback_

Bella suddenly came into the living room where I was sitting. We had bought a house here in La Push after we had married.

"Hey, you" she said, kissing my cheek. I turned my head so my lips could reach hers.

"Hey," I answered. "Where's Ryan?"

She plopped down on the sofa next to me. "Sleeping."

"So, what're you thinking about?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Well, when I came up to you, it looked like you were in some sort of deep thought."

"Oh, I was just thinking about our wedding day. And the day when I propsed to you, what a night!"

_Flashback_

_We were sitting on _our_ log, on First Beach. I planned to propose to Bella that night. I had already talked to Charlie about it._

_The sun was setting. We looked out to the waves as an eagle swooped down to capture a fish. We waited in silence for a few moments, but then I just couldn't hold it in anymore._

_I took a big breath._

_"Bells?" I started. "Can I ask you something?"_

_She looked at me. "Of course."_

_I took her hand and stood her up._

_"Just stay right there." I muttered as I fumbled around in my pocket. Finally I found the little box that held the ring of which I would propose to Bella with._

_I looked into her eyes. Never looking away from her, I slid down on one knee. I heard her gasp almost inaudibly._

_"Isabella Swan. I love you so much. I promise to love you every day until the end of forever. Will you marry me?" I opened the little box to reveal the diamond ring._

_She smiled so incredibly big then simply answered, "Yes." _

_Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me._

_I slid the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. "Thank you." I whispered._

_We heard applause from behind us. My head whipped around and I saw the entire pack, _

_Billy _and_ Charlie standing there._

_I groaned while Bella just blushed. _

_But even after all that, I couldn't wipe the grin off my face._

_End of Flashback_

"What a night." Bella agreed.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" I asked.

"Oh, just... the night I had Ryan." She admitted, blushing a bit.

I laughed.

_Flashback_

_Bella seemed frozen, staring at her feet._

_What was she doing?_

_"Jacob! The baby's coming!" Her water just broke, that's why she was staring at her feet._

_"Holy shit!" My voice was loud enough to wake everyone in La Push._

_I jumped up frantic._

_"Jacob Black, you get me to the hospital this instant or I swear, I will cut off your man parts!" She screeched at me._

_I called Emily and Sam, they had been through this before._

_"Ello?" Sam answered. He was still half asleep._

_"Sam get your fat arse out of bed, Bella's in labor!" _

_That woke him up._

_"Are you at the hospital?"_

_Bella was still screaming at me in the backround._

_"No, we're at the house. And I'm freaked out! She's threatening to, urm, chop off certain... parts of me." I said awkwardly. "And I think she's serious."_

_"I am serious you ass! You did this to me! Now get me to the hospital!" Bella screamed hysterically._

_"Man, get her to the hospital, we'll meet you there." Sam told me._

_I hung up, grabbed the baby bag, and got Bella in the car all in a matter of seconds._

_Bella still moaning, reached for me._

_I took Bella's hand and rubbed soothing circles on the back of it._

_"It's okay Bella. We'll be okay." i soothed._

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," She just kept repeating._

_After we got to the ER, Sam and Emily entered the room, little baby Lucy in Emily's arms._

_Emily had a baby girl who she named Lucy just a year ago._

_Emily ran over to Bella and took her other hand, as I had her other one._

_"Why didn't you tell me it hurt this bad, Em?" Bella moaned at her._

_"I did."_

_"You didn't say it hurt _this_ bad!"_

_At that moment, a nurse came into the room._

_"You're about three centimeters dilated. This might be a while, Bella. I'll be back to check _

_on you in a little while." Dr. Stevens told us._

_Bella moaned again as another contraction came._

_"It's okay Bella. This will all be over soon."_

_---- --- ----_

_Okay, so maybe it wasn't over soon._

_Five hours. Five hours we had been in the hospital. My hand was probably broken by now from Bella squeezing it so frequently._

_It was almost four in the morning._

_"Jacob..." She moaned._

_"I'm so sorry, Bells. I'm sorry." What else was I supposed to say?_

_"It hurts." She groaned to me._

_"I know, Bella. I'm sorry."_

_"No, you do not know!" She snapped. "You do not know what it's like being in such freakin pain for so freakin long! It freakin sucks!" She complained._

_"And when this baby is out of me, I am going to kill you, Jacob Black. After I chop off you man parts, I swear am going to kill you. You did this to me!" She threatened._

_I stifled laughter._

_Dr. Stevens came into the room to check on Bella._

_"Okay Bella," she said, "You're ten centimeters. Are you ready to push?"_

_"Yes, yes! just get this baby out of me!"_

_Sam was falling asleep in a chair. Emily smacked him in the back of his head and handed Lucy to him._

_"Ready, one, two, three, push!"_

_After lots of pushing, moaning, groaning, and squeezing the life out of my hand, our baby boy was born._

_"What are you going to name him?" Dr, Stevens asked while he was being cleaned._

_"Ryan." Bella answered. "Ryan Jacob Black." She smiled at me._

_"I love it." I whispered. I kissed her gently._

_We were handed our newborn baby just moments later._

_"Hi there, Ryan. How you doin, baby?" Bella whispered. Then she looked at me. "You _

_wanna hold him Jake?"_

_I nodded and cradled our baby in my arms. "I love him." I told Bella. she smiled._

_"Okay, time for our beautiful baby and his gorgeous mother to get some sleep, what do you say?"_

_"_Please_" she sighed._

_Bella had gotten a larger bed; so I could lay down next to her. _

_I wrapped my arms around her and whispered 'I love you' in her ear before we fell asleep._

_End of Flashback_

"So... are you still gonna chop off my man parts? Oh, and then kill me!" I asked her.

She glared at me. "I was just kidding you freak."

"Oh, really? Were you? You seemed pretty serious when we were at the hospital." I replied, amused.

"Hey, if you were in that kind of pain, you would've said the same thing." she defended herself.

I didn't say anymore on the subject. I just merely rolled my eyes.

"Hey, how 'bout you say we go visit Billy and Charlie tomorrow. You know how they

love to see their grandson." I suggested.

"Fine with me." She replied, yawning.

I smiled. "Let's go to bed if we're gonna be up and about tomorrow. And plus, Ryan will probably wake us up tonight."

"True."

We crawled in the king sized bed and after what I'd thought about tonight, smiled widely.

Bella reached for my hand and we fell asleep with our hands intertwined.

**im gonna love this story so much!**

**tell me wat you thought of chap 1! (REVIEW)**

**-Marie**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight, sadly**

**_JPOV_**

We got baby little baby Ryan in his car seat in the Rabbit and sped off to Billy's. Not too fast of course; Bella wouldn't let me speed with Ryan in the car.

"Bella! Jake! And Ryan!" Charlie answered the door.

"Hi, Dad" Bella answered, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Billy rolled his wheelchair to the front door.

"Hey, Jake. hi Bella, and hello, Ryan." Billy greeted us.

"Gosh, Bells. I can't get used to Ryan being on the outside instead of on the inside." Charlie pointed to her stomach.

"Oh, well then, do you want another grandson?" she asked amused.

Charlie's eyes widened in horror. "No, No! Urm, what I meant was, I didn't mean, you shouldn't--" Charlie stuttered.

Bella laughed. "I'm just messing with you dad."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew that." he muttered.

"Jacob, give me Ryan, I want to be able to hold my own grandson." Billy told me.

I handed Ryan off to Billy. Ryan squealed and reached for me. Billy gave me a curious look and then passed him back to me.

"Sorry, he's kinda going through one of those never-letting-my-parents-go stages. He'll be better in a few weeks... or months." Bella told them.

Ryan smiled innocently and reached for Bella.

"Come here, baby." Bella crooned, taking him in her arms. He pulled on a lock of her hair. "Sweetie, no." she told him gently, taking his hand away.

I smiled.

For a two month old, he was very smart. Mature too.

For a few hours we talked with Charlie and Billy. We even had a late lunch there. But we decided to leave once there was some sort of 'super-important-cannot-miss-this' game on TV.

"We'll be back sometime soon. Bye dad." I said.

Both of them just waved in responce, too engrossed in the game.

"I love you," I announced once we were in the car.

"I love you, too. But that was completely random" Bella stated.

He shrugged. "Just wanted to let you know."

He put the car in drive and took off back to the house. Ryan had fallen asleep during the short ride home. Bella craddled him in my arms and took him inside to his bedroom.

I was laying on the couch, taking up the whole space, when Bella came to snuggle up against me. There was no more room, so she laid down on top of me instead.

"Wanna know what I love?" Bella asked.

"What?"

"That you're not a werewolf anymore. I mean, you can age now, you aren't tired all the time anymore, it's just all the more easy."

Ever since Edward Cullen had finally decided to leave us alone, we stopped phasing. All of us. We didn't loosed our muscles or fast healing power or anything, we just didn't phase anymore.

"Yeah, it means I can spend more time with my beautiful wife and our little sport." i came up with calling Ryan 'sport'.

She smiled at me.

"What time is it?" Bella sudddenly asked.

I looked at the kitchen clock. "About five. Why?"

"Just wondering." She had a mischivious edge to her voice. I could only hear it because I knew it so well.

"What are you cooking up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." she said innocently.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's watch a movie." Bella suggested.

"What movie?"

"I don't care. Well, here." She got up and picked out a random DVD.

"Put this in and we can pretend to watch it."

I smiled at put the DVD in. It was Romeo and Juliet. Neither of us paid any attention to it thought. We were too engrossed with eachother's company.

After about two hours it ended.

"So, what's for supper?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Whatever. We could go out."

"No, I just want to stay here tonight."

"Okay. Then how about... macaroni and cheese!"

I snorted. "What are you, five?"

She laughed. "Okay... you know what? Fend for yourself. I'm not really all that hungry and Ryan will just eat his applesauce or something, so you just go ahead and eat."

"Okay, whatever."

A few minutes later, Ryan started crying. I sighed, walking towards his room.

"Hey, sport." I kissed his head.

"D-d-d" Ryan tried to say, but couldn't.

My eyes widened. "Da? Da, Ryan? Is that it?"

"D-d-d" His brow furrowed.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She ran to the room, her eyes wide with panic.

"Jacob! Is Ryan okay? Why did you call me? Are you two okay?"

"Everything is perfect, Bells. Chill. But look at this."

"Hi, Ryan. How ya doin baby?"

"D-d-d-d" he tried again.

Bella gasped. "Is he trying to say Da?"

"I think so."

She ran over to me, and took Ryan from me.

"Can you say Ma, baby? Huh? Ma?"

"Mmmmm" Is all that came out.

"Oh my God, Jake."

"Only two months old and already talking." He whispered.

**(ok, ppl. cut me some slack. i dont kno anything about babies growing up, so im not really sure when they'd say their first word. And I wasn't sure If you still gave a baby formula and 2 mths, so I'm gonna go with both food and bottle)**

Bella took Ryan into the kitchen and fed him a jar of applesauce. She played the train game with him. You know like when you feed him you say 'here come the choo choo train." Then you shove it in the kid's mouth while going 'Choo, choo!'

Bella was an amazing mother. It was like she always knew what was best for him or what he wanted. Like sometimes he would cry and she'd say 'He's hungry' and he'd gobble food up. Or the next time he cried, she would tell me that he needed a diaper change and I would get to change a diaper.

After Ryan and I had eaten, Bella just had a granola bar, we put Ryan back in bed. Bella warmed a bottle up for him and geve it to him. Like I said, he was really smart so he could hold it all by himself. The moment he finished it, his eyes began to droop.

Bella kissed him good night as did I.

We made our way to the bed room. Bella sat down on the bed and patted the space next to her.

She surprised me by pulling towards her and kissing me with a firely passion. I was taken aback, but reponded eagerly.

**(lemons start here) **

She rolled back on the bed and took me with her. Without breaking the kiss, she put her hands under my shirt. I got the point and took it off for her.

"Your turn," I whispered.

She removed her pants and went back to kissing me.

Before we knew it, I was in just my boxers and she was in her bra.

She reached down and traced the line where my boxers were resting on my hips.

"Wait," I whispered. i got up from the bed and dug around in my drawers. Looking for a condom.

"Right," Bella agreed once she understood.

I rejoined her on the bed as fast as I could.

"I love you" she murmured.

"I love you, too Bells." I answered.

It felt completely natural unhooking the clasp of her bra and then taking of my boxers.

This time was every bit as magical as the first time.

It was only until it was late in the night we fell asleep.

**(lemons end here)**

**_BPOV_**

I woke up in Jacob's arms full of lust and love. He was snoring lightly in my ear.

Ryan had not cried once last night. And for that I was thankful. He would probably freak out if his mommy or daddy ran into his room naked.

I started to trace the outlines of Jacob's prefect chest. Then I decided to give him a present.

I kissed his lips gently then more forcefully.

As he awoke, he chuckled. "Morning Bella."

"Morning."

"This is a nice way to wake up."

"I can be your alarm clock." I told him.

"Hmmm, I may have to take you up on that."

"So... what was that last night?" Jake asked.

"What? Did you have a problem with it?" I teased.

"No! I mean, why did you do it?"

I shrugged. "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you."

He smiled and reached down to pull on his boxers. I walked into the bathroom and put my clothes on after taking a shower.

It was still early, so I imagined Ryan wouldn't be up for a little while.

I looked at myself in the full length mirror. Nothing had changed since last night, I concluded.

_A few weeks later._

I woke up, and got started to wake Jake up but was over come by a sudden wave of nausea.

I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

Oh, hell. I thought. No, it's probably just something you ate. Nothing to worry about.

But that's when I spotted the box of tampons sitting on the counter. I stared at them and rapidly started to do math in my head.

I was two weeks late.

Oh, hell.

**sigh. i love this story and im only 2 chaps into it.**

**u ppl should be proud of me, i hate writing lemons! and btw, you'll find out why the condom didn't work in the next chapter.**

**love you all!**

**-marie**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight, sadly**

_**4 MONTHS LATER**_

**_BPOV_**

I lifted the fabric of my shirt to look at my stomach.

I sighed.

I was huge. Well, that's an exaggeration; I was as big as I was with Ryan. But still! And I was going to get even bigger! The only big downer about being pregnant is looking huge. And having mood swings. And weird cravings...

Jacob came up to me then and kissed my cheek. I sighed dramatically.

"I hate looking like I'm gaining too much weight." I muttered.

"You _are_ gaining weight Bella" Jake joked.

I wasn't really in the mood. I was having one of those crazy pregnancy mood swings.

Jake had taken the whole being pregnant thing... considerably well.

_Flashback (Right after Bella found out in the last chap)_

_"Jacob!" I yelled as loud as I could._

_"Bella! Are you okay? Why did you scream?" Jake came running into the bathroom sliding on the slippery floor a bit._

_"I'm late!" I wailed, bursting into tears._

_He wrapped his arms around me, completely clueless. _

_"Late for what?"_

_I pointed to the tampons._

_Jacob paled. "Oh."_

_"And I just th-threw up."_

_"Oh, Bella." Jake said sympathetically, holding me tighter._

_"But we used a condom."_

_"Yeah," I sniffed. "I don't get it."_

_"Hmm." Jake thought. "Wait right here."_

_"Jacob!" i called, my voice hoarse. But he was already gone._

_He was back in a matter of seconds and I took his hand and hugged his arm. Needing something to hang onto._

_Jacob started examining the box._

_"Hmm. Oh, I see." he said quietly._

_"What is it?"_

_"These expired five years ago." He was blushing under his russet-colored skin._

_I laughed a shaky laugh. "Well, that would explain it."_

_"It's okay, Bella. We got through this once, we can do it again. I love you." Jake told me soothingly, wrapping his arms around me. _

_I leaned into his embrance but then a thought dawned on me. It could be a false alarm._

_"Hey, I'm going to call Emily. So she can... help me buy some... pregnancy tests." i told him awkwardly._

_He just nodded._

_I dialed Sam and Emily's number. Emily was the one who answered._

_"Hello?" the cheerful voice answered. I heard Lucy giggling in the backround and Sam was probably on the floor playing with her or something._

_"Em? It's Bella."_

_"Oh! Hi Bella. Listen, I'm really sorry but you caught me at a bad time. Can I call you back?"_

_"Em, I'm sorry, but this is important. I need you to go to town with me and buy some pregnancy tests."_

_She gasped. "I'll be right there." She told me._

_She was yelling at Sam that he needed to take Lucy today. He started to object but she told him it was urgent._

_"I'll be there in five." She told me again._

_"Thanks, Emily."_

_Emily was at the house in less than five minutes. The minute she arrived in our drive, she came into the house without hesitation and went straight to me. She wrapped her arms around me. I was so lucky to have Emily as a best friend._

_"Are you ready?"_

_I nodded._

_"Wait!" Jacob called._

_I turned and saw him running at me. He took me in his arms and crushed his lips to mine._

_"No matter what happens, I still love you." I promised._

_"Thank you." I whispered._

_Emily drove to the local drug store and bought three pregnancy tests. It was better to have more than one conformation._

_We went back to her house to do it. Lucy jumped at Emily then at me._

_"Auntie Bewa!" She exclaimed._

_"Hi there, Lucy. Your momma and I have to take care of something so you go play with your daddy, ok?"_

_"Daddy!" She ran full tilt for Sam and collapsed in his arms._

_"Bella, are you ready?"_

_I took a huge breath. "Yes."_

_"We went into the bathroom and took out the tests. I followed the instructions on the box exactly. We had to wait exactly ten mintues._

_So I tried to distract myself by playing with Lucy._

_"Auntie Bewa, I learned how to count! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!"_

_I clapped. "Good job, Lucy!"_

_"Mommy taught me."_

_"Well your mommy is very smart." I told her._

_"And I learned my cowers! that's wed, that's wellow, that's orange, that's boo--" she was pointing at random things and saying their colors._

_"Lucy, when did you get so smart?"_

_"Mommy!" Is all she replied._

_"Em, she's two and she knows her counting and colors?"_

_"She'll be the smartest in her class when she starts school." She explained. She looked at her watch._

_"Oh! Bella... it's been eleven minutes."_

_I looked into the bathroom and stared at three little pink pluses._

_"Oh, Bella."_

_"It's okay. Really, Em" And it was. Kids were truthfully wonderful. "Jake I just weren't expecting one this... quickly."_

_"I imagine you want to go tell him?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_Emily drove me home in her car. I prefusely thanked her and went inside my house._

_"Bells?" I heard Jacob call._

_I found Jacob and Ryan sitting on the floor in the living room, playing with some of Ryan's baby toys._

_I looked at him and nodded._

_He got up and hugged me. I hugged him back and then went over to my baby._

_"Da?" Ryan asked. His first word had been 'Ma' and then in that same day, he said 'Da'._

_"Hi, baby. Oklay, I know you can't really understand me, but Mommy's going to have another baby. So you'll have a new brother or sister to play with." I smiled._

_From his expression, something told me that he understood me._

_---- --- ----_

_Jacob took me to the doctor's to confirm the pregnancy. I was indeed pregnant and about two months along._

_The next time we went to the doctor, we I was late enough that they could tell us the gender._

_They did an ultrasound and they told me I would have a baby girl._

_A baby girl. I thought. _

_Suddenly things were looking brighter._

_End of Flashback **(yea, long, i kno)**_

"Ma! Da!" Ryan yelled from his room

"Coming baby!" I shouted.

Turns out he was just hungry.

After I had fed Ryan, I went to go see Jake, who was sprawled out on the living room couch watching something on TV.

When he saw me, he shifted into a sitting position and patted the space next to him.

He touched my stomach with the palm of his hand.

"I can't believe we're going to have another baby." He murmured. "Ryan will only be a year old."

"Yeah, exactly a year old. It's be funny if I had the baby on his birthday, huh?"

He laughed.

"Are you ready, Jake?" I whispered.

At first I thought he didn't hear me; he was quiet. Just as I was about to ask again, he took my face in his hands and made me look into his eyes.

"Yes," he answered. "Are you?"

I leaned into his chest. "Yes."

**sigh. (i seem to be doing that alot lately) so, this chap was shorter than the last two and was kinda boring but whatev. **

**Bella will prob have her baby in the next chap so that'll make up for it. Get ready for some comedy ppl.**

**love you all,**

**-marie**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight, sadly**

**_4 MONTHS LATER (again)_**

**_JPOV_**

Bella was due any day now. I was glad. I could barely kiss her with her giant stomach. Not to mention the freakish mood swings, random food cravings, and all that other stuff poor Bella had to deal with.

We were at Sam and Emily's house, celebrating a late birthday for Lucy and an early birthday for Ryan. If those two had been born in the same year, they would only be two weeks apart.

Ryan was turning one is just three days and Lucy's birthday was eleven days ago. She turned two. Although we were always saying she was two before she really was because she was so smart.

We had been sitting in their living room talking for hours, while Ryan and Lucy played on the floor together with their birthday toys.

"So, when do you think she'll come, Bella?" Emily asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't felt any weird feelings."

"Oh."

Sam sat down on the carpet to talk to Bella's stomach.

"Hey in there. You should come out, everyone's been wanting to see you. And plus, it's probably not very comfortable in there, what with so little space. And you know, Lucy's been asking about you. Wondering when her new friend will come."

Suddenly Bella started to gasp. I knew what was wrong instantly.

"Shit! She's coming _right now_, Em."

Sam looked freaked out. "No! No! I was just kidding! It can't be that bad in there, and Lucy can wait! Don't come out just yet!" He yelled at Bella's stomach.

I laughed.

Bella started to scream.

"Momma?" Ryan asked, alarmed.

I took him in my arms. "It's okay, sport. Mommy's going to have her baby now! Then you'll have someone else to play with besides Lucy, and Lucy will have a new playmate too." I tried to sound enthusiastic.

Bella reached for me, trying to grasp my hand. I had Ryan in my arms so I had no idea what to do. I set him down and took her hand quickly.

While Sam and Emily were running around, Lucy suddenly spoke up.

"What's shit?"

Sam and Emily stopped dead in their tracks, forgettting Bella for a moment.

"Um, it means, horray! we're going to have the baby." Emily quickly explained and grabbed the baby bag.

"Sam!" Bella gasped. "Get me a knife, will you?"

"Why?"

"SO I CAN CUT OFF HIS FRICKIN MAN PARTS!" She shrieked.

Sam burst out laughing. "Sorry, Bella. But if i let you have that knife, you'd be sorry later."

She was going to protest, but screamed instead.

Sam and Emily said we could leave now. I helped Bella to the car while Sam drove, Emily in the passenger, and Bella and I in the back.

"Bella, Bella. It's okay, we'll be at the hospital soon, this will all be over soon." I tried to calm her.

"Okay. I love you Jake." she told me. She had obviously changed her mind about chopping off my man parts.

"I love you too."

In minutes we were at the hospital. Dr. Stevens would be helping again.

"Gah!" Bella gasped a little while later.

"Bella, your about six centimeters. This will be faster than the last time." Dr. Stevens reported happily.

"Good."

Dr. Stevens was right. In just forty-five minutes Bella was ready to push.

"Ready, Bella?" She asked.

"No!" She gasped, looking terrified.

She squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

"Yes, Bella! Don't you want to see your baby girl?"

"No!" Bella yelled.

"Come on, Bella. That's our baby girl in there. You can do it. I love you." I tried.

"No!"

What was with her tonight?

"Come on! One"

"No!"

"Two,"

"No!"

"Three!"

"AHHH!"

The room was soon filled with a baby's cry.

"It's a girl." The doctor said, even though we already knew.

"Have you picked out a name?" Dr. Stevens asked.

Truthfully, we hadn't talked about names at all.

"Sara." Bella said immediately. "Sara Marie Black"

I gave her a curious look.

"After your mother." Bella said quietly.

I suddenly loved Bella more than I ever had at that moment. I crushed her lips to mine.

"Thank you. That... really... means alot to me." I told her.

My mother had been killed by a drunk driver when I was very little.

"You're welcome." She said, smiling.

Emily called out to Sam, who had to wait in the hall with the kids.

"I'll be back." Emily told us.

"Momma!" Ryan cried.

I lifted him up to the bed. "Be very careful, buddy. Mommy's probably hurting right now."

Bella ignorned me completely and crushed Ryan to her chest.

"I uv you momma" Ryan whispered.

Bella gasped. That was his first sentence.

"What did you say?"

"I uv you momma." he repeated.

"Oh, baby. I love you too.

She looked up at me. I was looking at our son with pride.

"I uv you Dada." I took Ryan from Bella's arms and hugged him.

"Love you too buddy."

Just then, they gave Bella our baby girl.

"Sara." Bella whispered. "She's so... beautiful."

"Agreed."I smiled.

"Jacob? Do you want to hold her?"

I nodded, optimistic.

I tried to be as gentle with Sara as I was with Ryan.

"I love her as much as I loved Ryan when he was born." I told her.

"Me too."

"Okay, it's past midnight. Let's get our beautiful baby girl, our handsome little boy, and our gorgeous mother, to sleep."

"Don't forget the handsome father." She reached up to touch the tip of my nose.

I put Sara in the little crib in the corner and laid Ryan down at the foot of the bed.

"Wait," Bella said, catching my arm. "Can Sara sleep with us?"

I went to go get Sara, who was crying. As soon as I handed her to Bella, she silenced.

I looked at Bella who was drifting to sleep.

I looked at Ryan, who was asleep at the foot of the bed.

I looked at Sara, who was now fast asleep in Bella's arms.

We were a family of four, and I couldn't have asked for anything better.

---- --- ----

**_BPOV_**

We got to take Sara home the next day.

We had her nursery all ready for her.

Jacob called Billy to tell him about Sara and I called Charlie.

"Dad. I had the baby." I stuttered and blushed when I said that sentence.

"Oh Bella! Come down and see me sometime! i don't care when, I'll probably be here, Work at the station has been really slow. I want to meet my new granddaughter!"

I laughed. "Slow down Dad. We just brought her home today, she's only a day old."

"Well, when she's older, come see me!"

"Okay, Dad. I'll see you soon."

"Wait! What did you name her?"

"Sara. S-a-r-a."

"Sara. It's beautiful." Charlie complimented.

"Sara Marie Black." I just loved saying her name. "I agree."

"I'll see you soon dad."

"Okay, Bells. Bye!"

"What did Charlie say?" Jake asked as I got off the phone.

"He wants to meet Sara, but I said she was little young."

"Well, you could probably go visit him today. I have to go to the shop today."

Jacob worked as the best mechanic in La Push, fixing up bikes, cars.

"Okay."

"Bye, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too." Then I kissed him.

Charlie said he'd be home so I just jumped in the car and drove to Forks after buckling both kids in the back.

When we reached Charlie's house, I carefully took Sara out of the back seat and helped Ryan walk. He just learned.

I went up to knock on the front door, but that's when I realized the Cruiser wasn't there.

Oh well. I could always visit another time.

I got the kids back in their car seats and started to drive back home, where I would wait for Jacob.

As I drove home, a cop car put it's sirens on and pulled me over.

Huh, I wasn't speeding. I thought. Maybe a tail light is out.

When the man came up to the window, he told me to get out.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked.

"Nope." Then he grabbed me and covered my mouth with a bandana. No one would be able to hear me if I screamed.

I mentally thanked God that he didn't notice the kids. If I had to die, I didn't want them there to see it. Or worse...

The man shoved me in the car and drove away.

I realized then that I would probably die. I would never see my beautiful Sara again. I would never see Ryan, my beautiful baby boy again.

I would never see Jacob again.

Jacob.

**Ohh, cliffy. So, I've written 3 chaps in one night. I am addicted to this story. it'll probably be done in like a few weeks- a month.**

**feel free to point sharp obects at me (only in review form!)**

**love you all,**

**-marie**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight, sadly**

**_JPOV_**

The day seemed to drag. I wanted to go home and see Bella. And my children.

When I could finally go, I sped to the house in Bella's truck. She took my Rabbit so there was a backseat for the kids.

As I pulled up to the house, I rushed inside and called Bella's name.

"Bella?" I asked again.

She was probably still at Charlie's.

I wanted to call her, to ask how she was doing.

Her phone rang and rang. But no one answered. Pretty soon the voice mail sounded, telling me to leave a message.

"Hey Bells. I was just wondering why you weren't home yet. But take your time, I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

The voice mail sounded out loud, so if she was near the phone she would hear it.

It surprised me when she didn't respond immediately. So I sent her a text.

_Bella, y didn't u pick up ur cell? ok, stupid question u prob just left it in the car or something. sorry, im over reacting. I love you, Jacob._

I suddenly felt kind of stupid. She probably just forgot to bring the phone in with her.

---- --- ----

Literally hours went by.

That's it. I thought, standing up. I'm going to Charlie's.

I grabbed the keys to Bella's truck and pushed it just over fifty. If the truck wouldn't have been going so slow, I wouldn't have noticed my Rabbit parked on the side of the street.

What the hell?

I stopped the truck and went over to the car. I noticed three things.

First, the keys were in the ignition.

Second, Ryan had somehow figured out how to unbuckle his and Sara's car seats and they were both sobbing in the back, Ryan's arms around Sara protectively.

And third, Bella was no where to be seen.

"Dada!" Ryan yelled, crawling over to me and crying his little eyes out.

I scooped him up in my arms, kissing every inch of him. Then I took Sara in the other arm and kissed her too.

But where was Bella? The one I wanted to kiss most?

"It's okay, guys. We'll be okay." I repeated that at least ten times before I asked.

"Ryan, where's momma?"

Ryan pointed his little finger down the road and then started to sob again.

"Momma."

"Shh, Ryan it's okay."

Oh my God. Does that mean she was kidnapped?

Before I knew what I was doing, I was in the Rabbit, not bothering to buckle the kids in, and speeding to Charlie's.

I got the kids out, holding Sara in one arm and helping Ryan walk. I pounded on the front door until he answered.

"Jake? What's wrong, where's Bella?"

I was hyper aware of my tear-stained face but was past caring.

"Bella's... been... kid...napped" I gasped.

"What?" Charlie asked, as though he was trying to get the words to function in his brain.

"Bella's been kidnapped." I said it a little easier this time.

Faster than I would have thought, Charlie ran to the phone and shouted into it.

Ryan started scream-sobbing. I had to shush him several times.

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Shhh, Ryan, it's okay. Momma will be here soon."

"Momma," He whimpered once more.

Then I started to cry too, it was all very strange.

"Oh, man, buddy, Momma wont be here just yet. She'll come back. I promise." And she would.

Sara, who had been silent the whole time, suddenly started wailing.

So that's how Charlie found us. All three of us crying.

"Jake," he started. "I have prefessionals on the job. They'll find her." She promised.

I wiped the tears away from my face. "Okay. I want to help."

"Jake, this is a dangerous job--"

"I. Want. Her." I growled.

"Okay. Should I get you a gun, or are you too pissed or immature for that?"

"No, I want to strangle him with my own hands."

He sighed. "Alright, but she could be out of Forks for all we know." But then, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Charlie answered. "Oh! Thank you, Yes, yes. Thank you so much ma'am."

"There was a woman who saw what happened. The man had dark clothes on, was driving a police car, and one of the licence plate numbers were CBV something or another. And they were headed for Port Angeles."

"Thank you so much, Charlie. Take the kids, will you?"

"Of course."

As soon as I passed Sara over to Charlie, she was wailing again. When I let go of Ryan's hand, he was sobbing and tried to hang onto my leg.

"I'll be right back, buddy. I have to go pick up Mommy."

"Momma. I uv you Dada." He told me.

"Love you too buddy, I'll see you soon. And I'll come back with Mommy."

I got in the Rabbit at lightning speed and started speeding to Port Angeles.

I tried calling Bella one more time.

"Bella, it's Jacob. I love you. I'm coming to get you. I'll see you soon, I promise. I love you" I was sobbing at this point.

As I got into town limits, I headed for the old abandon warehouses. I knew Bella so well, it was like I knew where she would be.

I looked as closely as I could. But that's when I saw an old beat up cop car with the licence plate number CBV-456.

---- --- ----

**_BPOV_**

The man took me away in the old beat up cop car. I saw that we were driving towards Port Angeles.

The man led me into an old abandon warehouse and shoved me up the stairs. I didn't try to fight back; I didn't want to know the concequences.

I snuck a peek at my watch. Jacob would be out of work in a few minutes.

The man led me into a room. There was just a bed and a small closet. I broke into sobs once I understood what he was going to do.

"So, what's your name, beautiful?"

"B-bella."

"Hmmm, Bella. It suits you. Now Bella, don't be alarmed quite yet, I'm not going to do anything to you right now. Let's just get to know eachother first. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm m-married." The tears were still pouring down my face.

The man looking down at my hand. He took me by surprise, he grabbed my left hand and removed my wedding ring. Then he chucked it out the window.

I gasped. Then the tears started again.

"Well, you're not married anymore, Bella." He purred.

He started to ask another question but my phone rang. The man glared at me.

Then Jacob started his message.

"Hey Bells. I was just wondering why you weren't home yet. But take your time, I'll be waiting for you. I love you."

The man laughed harshly. "Hahaha! So this is your husband calling? Well he said to take your time, so I guess you'll be staying with me little missy."

My phone rang again, but this time it was a text. The man stole my phone and started reading it out loud.

_Bella, y didn't u pick up ur cell? ok, stupid question u prob just left it in the car or something. sorry, im over reacting. I love you, Jacob._

I was sobbing again. "I love you too, Jacob." I wailed.

The man growled. "That was not the right thing to say, dear Bella."

The phone rang once again.

"Bella, it's Jacob. I love you. I'm coming to get you. I'll see you soon, I promise. I love you" It sounded like he was crying.

"I love you, Jacob." I whispered. I said it so quietly I was hoping the man didn't hear me, but he did.

"Ah, ah, ah Bella. You shouldn't be saying those things when you'll never see him again."

He took out a gun, pointing at me.

"Say one word and you will die."

He then led me over to the bed.

We laid down and he took off my shirt.

My insticts told me to yell, "No! Please, no." But instead I just sobbed.

"Are you ready Bella?" He asked. I knew better than to refuse him.

I nodded.

He was about to removed more clothes, but then the door shattered, wood flying everywhere, and the man was suddenly off of me.

**_JPOV_**

I ran as fast as I could up the stairs of the old warehouse. I tried the door, and it was locked. I stood back and busted it down.

I ran into the room to find Bella without a shirt on and a man on top of her.

I let my manly insticts take over me and I knocked him to the floor. i knocked him into unconsciousness and then ran over to Bella.

She was sobbing and reaching for me.

I swung her up in my arms, bridal style.

"I'm so sorry." i whispered.

"I love you, I love you." She repeated over and over.

"it's okay Bella. We're okay."

I called Charlie then.

"I've got her." i told him.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, where are you?"

"In Port Angeles, in the abandon warehouses. Just look for the Rabbit."

"Okay, be there in a few."

With Charlie being a cop, he could speed his way here.

He ran into the room and handcuffed the man who was still lying on the floor.

"Go back to my house, the kids are with Billy."

I took Bella out of that place as quickly as possible.

"Oh my God. I was so scared." I muttered when we were in the car.

She touched my cheek. There were still tears there.

"I was afraid I would never see you again."

I started the car.

"Wait!" Bella said suddenly.

She jumped out of the car and went over to the side of the building. She started to feel around on the ground.

What the hell was she doing?

Suddenly, her whole face lit up, and she came back to me.

"What the heck?" i asked.

In her hand, she showed me her wedding ring.

"He chucked it out the window when I told him I was married." She choked.

Most of the car ride was silent. Not an awkward silence, more like a thinking silence.

As we pulled up to Charlie's house, Bella jumped out of the car and ran up the steps. I ran in after her.

"MOMMA!" Anyone in Forks could hear Ryan.

"Oh, baby. It's okay now, everything's okay."

"Momma" he sobbed, his arms locked around her neck.

"Shh, baby. I'm here, we're okay."

"Bella." Billy sighed, relieved. "Thank God."

"How were the kids?"

"Well, Sara was pretty calm, but Ryan was up all night crying for his Momma and Dada. Granddad and Pa weren't holding up very well."

"We have to go home." I announced.

Bella carried Ryan and I carried Sara to the Rabbit. We would get the truck tomorrow. We needed to be together now.

When we entered the house, I put Sara in her crib. Ryan refused to be away from his Momma and Dada, so he would just sleep with us tonight.

"I uv you Momma" Ryan announced when we were in bed.

"I love you too, baby."

"I uv you Dada"

"Love you too buddy."

"Love you Bells."

"Love you Jake."

**awww, so much love! I love it. **

**Well anyway, Bella is safe, Jacob got to play superman, and the man is arrested. It was so sad to write when Ryan was yelling Momma over and over. Review.**

**love you all, **

**-marie**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

**_10 MONTHS LATER_**

**_JPOV_**

"Happy Birthday," I whispered in Bella's ear, causing her to wake up.

She groaned. Even though I had started aging again, she still hated getting older.

"No presents." She mumbled groggily.

I laughed.

"Come on, I have a really nice present for you." I tried.

"I'm not getting out of bed if you give me anything."

"What if Ryan or Sara starts screaming?"

She just groaned at me.

"Shut up."

As if one cue, Sara started yelling. "Ma! Da!" She was amazingly similar to Ryan. Her first words were Ma and Da.

"Momma! Daddy!" Ryan screamed.

"Mommy!" Ryan yelled at the same time Sara screamed "Dada!"

I sighed. And left the room.

"Sara!" I gasped when I found her. "What on earth?" Sara was sitting in the middle of her crib with milk all over, she was practically sitting in a puddle of it. And also, she had chocolate all over her face. Where in the world would she get chocolate?

"Dada!" she sang happily.

I picked her up out of her crib and got her into the bathroom. I started the bath water, still shocked at the sight I had found.

"Bella!" I yelled.

Bella rushed in with Ryan in her arms.

"Jake?" Then she looked at Sara.

"Sara, sweetie, what did you do?"

"She was like sitting in a puddle of milk with chocolate all over her face when I found her." I explained wile working off her pants.

"Oh. I see. I left her with a bottle last night. I just assumed she would finish it. And, um, I'm not sure if that's chocolate." She told me, while I was trying to rub it off Sara's face.

"Wait, you mean, EW! Ew ew ew!" I was disgusted. I ran to the sink and pumped about a pound of soap into my palm.

Bella laughed at me. She took off the rest of Sara's clothes and placed her in the bathtub while I stood at the sink.

"Not funny Bella."

"Oh, come on! You should have seen your face!"

"If it wasn't your birthday I would be mad."

"Stop it," She muttered, but still smiled.

"And also" I added conversationally "If it wasn't your birthday I wouldn't do this." I took a stop closer to her and lowered my lips towards hers. But then I suddenly took my hands out of the water and flicked my wet hands at her.

She gasped and then said two words. "It's on."

She took on of Sara's bath toys and filled it with water. Then she poured it on my head.

I stared open-mouthed at her. Then I narrowed my eyes and smiled mischievously.

I cupped my hands in the water and flung it at her.

She put her hand in Sara's bath and made a huge splash that soaked me.

I copied her.

In ten minutes we were both soaking wet. And so was the floor.

We were both laughing our heads off and pretty soon we were kissing.

"Momma..." Ryan asked slowly. "Daddy?"

We had completely forgotten about our kids who had been quiet during all the mayhem. Sara's bath water was almost gone and she was not any cleaner. Ryan was standing there, his pajamas soaked.

"Oh, sorry buddy." I said.

Sara was just giving us a confused look. "Sorry baby." Bella told her and started the water again.

Bella gave an awkward laugh and blushed fire engine red. I sighed and took Ryan to his room so he could change out of his wet clothes.

"Daddy, you water." I laughed, he was still learning how to frame correct sentences.

"Yes, buddy, I'm all wet. Now, don't tell you're momma I said this, but" I dropped my voice to a lower level. "I think she cheated. I mean, I had only had a sink full of water, but she stole some from the big bathtub! Don't you think that's unfair sport?"

Ryan nodded. "Yeah, Dada."

"Don't tell Momma _what_?" Bella asked from the doorway.

"Momma cheated!" Ryan exclaimed.

Leave it to me to tell a not-even-two-year-old a secret.

"Mommy cheated?" Bella placed a hand over her heart "I would never cheat!" She feigned being hurt.

"Momma!" Ryan cried, running over to her and wrapping his arms around her leg.

"Oh, I was just kidding baby. Now go change out of those wet clothes, Daddy will help you."

I got Ryan into clean clothes. Then I changed too, I felt soaked to the bone. I took Ryan to the kitchen for breakfast.

Pretty soon Bella came walking in with Sara in her arms.

"Dada 'n Momma wawa." Sara stated. Translation: Daddy and Mommy were playing with water.

"Yeah princess, Momma and Daddy were playing in the water." I replied.

"Ryan," Bella asked his attention. "Lucy and Auntie Emily and Unca Sam are coming today. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Emily, Sam, and Lucy were coming over for Bella's birthday.

"Auntie Emily and Unca Sam! LUCY!!!" Ryan responded. Ryan and Lucy liked each other very much.

"Sara, girl. Lucy is coming over today, so you'll have someone to play with."

Sara clapped her hands together.

After we all ate breakfast that Bella courteously made, Sam, Emily, and Lucy came through the door without knocking. We didn't mind at all, we were such good friends, it wasn't abnormal for them to just show up randomly.

"Ryan!" Lucy excalimed.

"Lucy!" Ryan replied, full of excitement.

Ryan took Lucy's hand and they ran upstairs to play with his toys.

"Sara! How's my favorite niece?" Emily asked, picking her up. Sam and Emily were really only the godparents, but they were treated like Aunt and Uncle.

"Gu-gu!"

"Good?" Emily asked.

Sara nodded.

"Hey, Bella. I have a surprise for you."

Bella groaned. "No presents Em."

Emily laughed. "Well, yes, you get a present too, but there's another surprise."

"What is it?"

"Come with me." Emily said taking Bella's arm and leading her to Bella's and my room.

**_EPOV (Emily)_**

I took Bella's arm away. We ended up in Jake's and Bella's bedroom.

"What is it Em? Are you okay? Are Sam and Lucy?"

"Yeah, everything's fine Bella. But..."

"What?" She asked, impatient.

"We're having another baby!"

Bella squealed so loud I thought Jake would come running in seeing what was wrong.

"No way! Oh my gosh I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?"

"Almost four months."

"Oh, Emily, I can't believe it! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah, Sam had an even crazier reaction than you." I laughed, remembering.

_Flashback_

_"Sam?" I called out tentatively._

_"Em?" He asked, walking into the room with a mile-high sandwich._

_"Um, so I went to the doctor's for my check up today."_

_"Is everything okay Em?"_

_"Yeah! Of course. Everything is better than okay actually."_

_"What is it?"_

_I took a big breath. "I'm pregnant."_

_"EMILY!" Sam yelled_ _so loud I almost covered my ears._

_He took me in his arms then, kissing me._

_"Wow, if this is how you're going to react whenever I'm pregnant, I might as well have a dozen babies." I told him casually._

_He paled._

_"Kidding, Sam."_

_"Right, but I can't believe it! Another baby! Wait till we tell Lucy! And Jake and Bella, oh they'll be so happy."_

_"A baby!" He almost yelled with a huge smile on his face._

_Sam walked out of the room, practically bouncing with every step he took. He was whistling and swinging his arms like a care-free child._

_End of Flashback_

"Wow. Sam sure can be optimistic." Bella noted after I finished telling her.

"I didn't even know he could act like that."

"C'mon, we have to go tell Jake and Sara."

"Okay, but then you have to open your presents." I taunted.

Bella just groaned at me and grabbed my hand, forcing me back into the living room.

"Jake!" Bella said, almost bouncing.

"Bells, are you okay? It looks like your suffering from Monster overdose." **(i hope everyone knows what Monster is) **

"Em, you tell him."

"Sam and I are having another baby."

Jacob gasped.

"Oh my god, Sam why didn't you tell me?"

Sam shrugged. "Em wanted to tell you guys."

"Oh, Emily, we're happy for you." Jacob told me.

I smiled. I was so lucky. Having Sam for a husband, having Bella as a best friend, having Lucy for a baby. I couldn't ask for more.

**_BPOV_**

Emily was having another baby. I was so happy for her.

Of course, they made me open presents then. Emily and Sam got me a CD that I've wanted for ages and a DVD of the movie 27 Dresses. **(everyone check that movie out, it's one of my faves!)**

Lucy got me a necklace with a heart on it.

Ryan and Sara got me a huge bag of peanut M&Ms and tickets to a concert.

But then Jake told me that he would give me his present later, when we were alone.

We had this _massive_ lunch, with so much food, you'd think we were feeding an army.

After we talked for a few hours, Sam and Emily claimed they had to go.

Emily called Lucy down and put her coat on. Even though it was only September, the whether was very cold.

"Bye, bye Ryan. See you later." Lucy waved.

"Bye, bye Lucy." Ryan waved back.

We told them goodbye as they left.

"Bella," Jacob said my name. "I am so incredibly sorry, but I have to the shop today. Some sort of motor emergency. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah, Charlie wanted to wish me happy birthday. I'll stop over by him."

Jake used to wince whenever I mention going to Charlie's. Because of well, you know. But after I spoke in court, the man was sent to jail.

_Flashback_

_"Miss Black **(that sounds really weird)**, could you tell us what happened the night you were... kidnapped please?" The judge asked politely._

_If Jacob wouldn't have been sitting in the audience, I wouldn't have been able to speak. But he told me to just keep my eyes on him._

_I took a big breath. "I was driving home from my father's house, but he wasn't home. As I was driving to back to my house, a police car turned on it's sirens and pulled me over. He came up to my window and told me to get out. I asked him if there was a problem and he said no. Then he took out a bandana and tied it around my head, covering my mouth, so no one would hear me if I screamed."_

_Jacob was literally shaking. He couldn't phase anymore, but I was still worried._

_"My children were with me, but he didn't notice them. He forced me into his car and sped towards Port Angeles. We drove to the old abandon warehouses and he led me up the stairs. I didn't fight because I didn't want to know the consequences. I was led into a room with only a bed and a small closet. I started to cry because I understood what he was about to do."_

_I never took my eyes off Jacob. He was looking at me with pain in his eyes._

_"He said that he wasn't going to do anything to me yet, he wanted to get to know me first. He asked if I had a boyfriend and I told him that I was married. Then he grabbed my left hand, removed my wedding ring and threw it out the window. I started to cry again and he slapped me. He was about to say more, but then my phone rang. It was my husband."_

_Jacob looked surprised. He probably didn't know I knew that he had called._

_"He was asking where I was. He told me that he loved me. I said I loved him to out loud and the man started to yell at me. Then my phone rang again, but this time it was a text from Jacob. He was asking me again where I was but he thought he was just over reacting. He said he loved me again. I told him I told him I loved him and the man told me to shut up."_

_Jacob's eyes were filled with tears, mine probably were too._

_"Then, the phone rang again. It was Jacob, saying that he love me and was coming to get me. For the first time, I felt a shred of hope. But then the man pointed a gun at my head and told me if I said one word, I would die. He led me over to the bed and laid me down. He removed my shirt and asked if I was ready. I said yes, only because I knew better. He was going to take off more clothing, but then the door busted down and I was saved."_

_"Who saved you, Bella?" The judge asked._

_"Jacob. My husband. He knocked the man unconscious and then he came over to me. He called my father, who is the chief of police, to come over. From there, we went home."_

_"I see, thank you Miss Black, you may sit down now."_

_More court crap was decided and such, but then the jury was to discuss the case._

_After just one hour, the jury had come up with the decision that the man was guilty for attempted rape and would spend twenty years in prison._

_Twenty years._

_End of Flashback._

"I guess you could go see Charlie. I'm sure he'd love to see the kids too."

"Okay, you go to work, I'll see you later. Bye, love you." I told him.

"Love you too." he replied and then went out the door and went to the truck, since I needed a backseat for the kids.

I packed a baby bag with food, a bottle, and a few toys to keep Ryan busy.

I buckled the kids in Jacob's Rabbit and drove off to Forks. Charlie's cruiser was parked in the driveway so I got the kids out and held Ryan's hand as we walked up the steps.

I knocked on the door a few times and waited. Charlie wasn't coming to the door so I just thought I would leave. But just as I was about to turn around, the door swung open but it wasn't Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Alice?" I whispered.

**oh, cliffy. but not too bad. i loved the fluff in the beginning of the chap.**

**oh, btw to RobDaZzLes- no, this is an all Jacob/Bella story, Edward won't be in it at all.**

**love you all, and review!**

**-marie**


	7. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

**_BPOV_**

"Bella!" Alice squealed. "Oh my God, it's really you! You haven't changed a bit! I missed you so much, and--" She was cut off when she looked down at Ryan, and Sara in my arms.

"Bella," She said slowly. "Are these your kids?"

"Yes. This is Ryan and this is Sara." I tried to answer as casually as I could. But I failed because I knew Alice would be going home to tell someone. And even if she tried to keep it a secret, that certain someone would just read her mind.

Ryan was hiding behind my leg and Sara was falling asleep in my arm; she hadn't had a nap today. So Ryan was freaked out and Sara was just unaware of things at the moment.

"They're... adorable." Alice murmured. "Who- who's are they?"

"Jacob Black's."

"Dada?" Ryan spoke up at hearing his father's name.

"He's not here right now baby. But hey, this is Alice. She's an old friend of mine."

This was all very awkward. Even though we were best friends, it was strange.

"Aw-Awice." Ryan tried.

"Good try honey." I praised.

He showed me all his teeth in a big smile.

Alice shook her head, as though she was trying to clear it. "Bella! I have something for you! That's why I came to Forks, it's your birthday today, am I right?"

Alice had turned into her usual bubbly self and the atmosphere was no longer awkward.

"Alice, you know I hate presents." I complained.

"Too bad. I already got them and the tags and receipts are thrown away so you can't return them once I'm gone."

"When are you leaving?"

"I'm not really sure. But, um, the... rest of the family wants to say... hi."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea Alice. I mean, my husband, he isn't too fond of me being around vampires and all..."

"Oh c'mon Bella! I haven't seen you in four years! Pleeeease?"

I sighed. "Fine, but I really should call Jake."

I dialed his number on my cell.

"Jake?" I asked when he answered.

"No, this is Paul. Jake's working on a car right now."

"Oh, well can you get him?"

"Um, he's kinda busy actually."

"Can you tell him it's Bella and it's an emergency?"

"Sure."

I heard Paul telling Jake he had a phone call. At first he said he didn't care but when Paul said it's Bella, he answered me immediately.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Jake's voice was frantic.

"Im fine. But... the Cullens are here." I braced myself for his reaction.

When he answered, his voice was cold and hard. "I don't want you by them."

"Jake-"

"I don't want you by them." He repeated.

"But Jake it's just Alice. And she's not anything like Edward."

I could almost hear him wince when I mentioned Edward.

"Bella." He replied in a stern voice. "I want you back in this house in one hour. One hour Bella."

"Jake," I started. "Thank you." I whispered.

"I _will_ see you soon." He retorted.

"Okay, love you."

"Sure sure."

Then he hung up on me. He had never done that to me before.

"He's not happy, is he?" Alice whispered.

"No." I muttered, tears forming.

"Momma?" Ryan asked. Little guy was so protective of me.

"Oh, baby. Daddy is just a little mad right now, it's okay."

"Dada mean to Momma?"

"Um, kinda. Not really."

"No! No, Dada mean!"

"Shh. We'll see him in a little while."

"Bella, so... you can stay?" Alice spoke up.

"Yeah, for forty five minutes."

"Excellent."

"Well, come inside and open your presents!"

"Alice, why are you in Charlie's house?"

"He's gone at the station and I had a vision of you coming."

"But his cruiser's here."

"Some dude picked him up."

"'Kay."

Alice led me inside where a few presents were sitting on the table. She made me open the of course.

She got me a CD for Linkin Park **(i love them. so much)** a DVD for the new Romeo and Juliet, and a digital camera.

"Bella, the... rest of the family... wanted to give you something too. This is from all of them." She handed me a very small box.

I unwrapped it and inside was a little bracelet that looked like it cost about a million dollars.

"Alice, tell them that they really shouldn't have."

"Alice doesn't need to tell us!" I recognized that voice anywhere. Even if I hadn't heard it in four years.

Emmett.

"Alice," I said.

"Bella."

"Ryan," I started to say.

"Sara,"

"Emmett!" Emmett yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Shut up." Alice told him. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see my little sister, is that a problem?"

"Emmett," I began

"Bella! How ya doing little sis?" He ran to me and threw in big arms around me.

"Um, I'd be doing great if I wasn't being crushed." I hinted.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine." I replied curtly.

"Wow, Bella you've really changed."

"How so?"

"You're not as bubbly as you used to be. You're more serious."

"Well, maybe I like being serious." I snapped. "Okay, I'm sorry. My husband is being... complicated right now."

"Dada!" Ryan yelled at the mention of Jacob. "Dada mean to Momma." he apparently still wasn't over the phone call.

"Bella, you have a kid?" Emmett asked incredulously.

"Two." I took Sara off the couch where she was sleeping. "This is Sara. And that's Ryan."

He shook his head. "Look at you Bella. Four years ago, you were running around with my brother, and now you're married to some other dude with two kids."

"I know." I whispered.

"So... Ryan and Sara. Cute kids."

"Yeah, I love them. And I almost lost them."

Emmett and Alice gasped. "How?" They said together.

I told them all about my kidnapping that happened almost a year ago.

"Oh. My. God." Alice said.

"How in the hell did you get yourself into that kind of a mess Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Hey, I may have changed, but I'm still a danger magnet." I told him with a smile.

Ryan yawned and curled up to me on the sofa. He hadn't had a nap either.

"Wow, Bella. I can't get over the fact that you're a mom."

I sighed. "I know. It seems like only yesterday Ryan was inside me."

"How old are they?" Alice chirped.

"Ryan is going to be two in two months, and Sara will be one in two months. Ryan was born exactly one year and three days before Sara."

"Wow."

"Hey, I have to go soon."

"But you just got here!" Alice complained.

"I know, but Jake said I had to be back in one hour. And I don't want to see him pissed, especially on my birthday."

"Okay, Bella. It was so amazing to see you again. And little Ryan and Sara too." She nodded towards them, who were both asleep on my lap.

"Alice..."

"Yes?"

"Are you coming back and... staying?"

She sighed. "No, we've been up in Denali for quite some time, and we were thinking about moving to London. We won't be back here for at least seventy or eighty years. When nobody will remember us."

"Right. Well, is this... goodbye... again?"

"Bella, we'll come see you again sometime! I almost went as crazy as Edward these past four years without seeing you." Emmett grinned.

"Okay... well I'll see you... in time I guess."

"Bye Bella. I'll see you soon." Alice said. And I knew if she could cry, there would be a puddle of liquid beneath her at the moment.

"Yeah. Soon." I carefully took Ryan in one arm, and Sara in the other. Alice opened the door for me and carried my presents out. I got the kids in their car seats and I got in the driver's side.

Alice kissed my cheek and told me goodbye.

I pulled up to my house, almost falling asleep from the day's activities but the moment I saw Jacob's face, it woke me up.

"Bella!" he shouted. He was definitely mad.

"Jake, I-"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was this past hour?"

"You could have told me to come home. I didn't need to see them." I muttered angrily.

"Well, I just happen to feel generous, but, ugh! I was practically sick to my stomach! Worried about you!" Jacob shouted.

This caused Ryan to wake up, with all the yelling.

"Dada! No mean to Momma!" He unbuckled his carseat and crawled into my lap. He put his arms around me protectively. "No mean! No mean!" He yelled at Jacob.

Jacob seemed taken aback by his son's reaction. "I'm- I'm sorry buddy." He muttered.

"Daddy, dont be mean to Momma." His voice firm. Well, firm for a toddler.

Jake sighed. "I'm sorry, I was just worried."

Then he leaned down to put his lips to my ear so Ryan wouldn't hear. "Never" he growled. "Scare me like that again."

I shook my head at him and gathered my children in my arms. I put Sara down in her crib and took Ryan to the living room, needing someone to hold. I sat down on the couch and buried my face in his black hair. Jacob's hair.

Suddenly there were a pair of arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Dada," Ryan whimpered.

Jacob reached for him but he curled into me more.

I put my hands on his which were around me.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for? I was the one who blew up at you for no freaking reason."

"I was the one that caused you to blow up for no freaking reason." I muttered.

"Bella. It was my fault, I'm sorry."

I sighed, giving in. "Okay, but I'm only giving in if you give me a kiss."

He pecked my cheek. "That's not what I meant you loser." I mocked.

He crushed his lips to mine then. I smiled. "Thank you."

"Momma?" Ryan asked.

"Ryan, give your Daddy a hug." I told him.

He practically jumped out of my lap and into Jake's arms. He obviously didn't like being mad at him.

"Thanks, buddy."

"Uv you Daddy." For some odd reason, he couldn't say the word 'love' yet.

"Love you too buddy."

"Hey," I faked anger "You still have to give me my birthday present."

Jacob laughed. "Right" he took my hand and led me into our room with Ryan tagging along.

He went into his side of the closet and came back with a little box. A jewelry box.

I opened it and inside it was a little heart necklace that had the carvings 'I love you' on it.

"Do you like it?"

I nodded.

"I see?" Ryan asked.

I showed it to him.

"What the words say?"

"I love you."

"Awwwww"

"Hey, Ryan. Guess what time it is?"

He sighed knowingly. "Bed time?"

"Yup."

"Do you want me or daddy to help you?"

He thought for a second. "Both."

So Jacob and I both went into Ryan's bedroom, changed him into pajamas, and tucked him into his 'big boy bed'.

I kissed him on the head. Then Jake did too.

"I uv you Momma and Daddy."

"Love you too Ryan."

"Love you too buddy."

We left to go into our own room. I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt Jake's arms around me.

"I have another present for you." He murmured seductively.

"Oh really?" I asked, already having an idea of what it was.

"Uh-huh" He said while his hands moved under my shirt...

**ok, so this was like a really bad chapter but i'll make it up to you by making Emily have her baby in the next chap.**

**ok, everyone who reads this _MUST_ check out my poll, plz.**

**love you all,**

**-marie**


	8. Chapter 8

**discalimer: i don't own twilight**

**_5 MONTHS LATER_**

**_BPOV_**

_Brrrrrring! Brrrring! _That damn bringing! _Brrrrrrrring!_

What was it?! Jacob turned onto his other side restlessly. I wished that stupid bringing would just shut up, Jake needed his rest; he had work tomorrow. I cuddled into his side, hoping that his presence would make that stupid bringing shut up. But then...

_BRRRRRRRRING!!!!!_

I opened my eyes when I realized what it was. The phone. I looked at the clock. Who in their right minds would call at 3:30 in the morning?

"Hello?" I answered, still groggy.

"BELLA! Help!" Sam's voice woke me up.

"Sam? What is it? Are you okay? Is Emily, is Lucy?"

"No! I'm-"

"Sam Uley! Get me to the frickin hospital this instant!" Emily's voice sounded in the backround.

"I'm sorry baby, just hold on a second."

"Oh my god. Sam I'll meet you at the hospital in five."

"Thanks Bella."

I turned and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Jake mumbled, still half asleep.

"Emily went into labor, I'm going to the hospital."

"I'm coming too." He said, instantly awake.

"What about the kids?"

"We'll take them too."

I made my way to Ryan's room and woke him up.

"Ryan, we have to go to the hospital. Auntie Emily is having her baby."

"Tell Auntie Emily to have her baby in the morning." I laughed at one of his rare long sentences and his childish thoughts.

"Sorry, baby, but Auntie Emily is having it right now!"

"Fine." He muttered grumpily.

Jake came back with Sara who was sleeping soundly. He got us all in the car and sped towards the hospital. Ryan fell asleep the moment he was buckled in and I would have fallen asleep too if the drive hadn't been so short. I was actually half asleep when we got there.

"Bella, we're here." Jake shook me gently.

"Okay," I sighed, getting out of the car.

I got Ryan and Jake got Sara. We walked into the hospital and asked the receptionist where Emily Uley was. **(emily uley sounds really weird)**

Room 681, she had told us. We heard Emily all the way down the hall. Emily was yelling at Sam, telling him she wanted a divorce when this baby was out of her.

"Sam Uley! Now I see why Bella wanted to chop off Jacob's man parts! This freakin hurts, and you did it to me!" She continued to rant.

"Mommy? Why are you mad?" Lucy asked, sounding like she was about to start sobbing any minute.

"Sorry, sweetie. It just hurts."

"Do you want one of my Dora bandaids? I don't mind."

Emily laughed but still sounded strained. "No, but thanks anyway sweetie."

"I'm sorry, babe. This'll all be over soon." Sam tried.

Jake and I entered the room then.

"Bella!" Emily gasped.

"Hey, Em." I greeted her, sinking into a chair. I wasn't supposed to be on my feet so much when I was pregnant. **:)**

"Ugh, I forgot what this felt like. It's terrible."

"I know." I replied, grimacing. I remembered what it was like having Ryan. Five stinkin hours of painful labor.

A nurse named Connie came in then.

"Okay, Emily how're you feeling?"

She grunted in response.

"Okay, well you're about seven centimeters. This is going to go quickly."

"Yeah, I can tell. This kid is going to be outta me in the next hour."

"It might be even sooner." The nurse replied smiling.

"Good."

"Jacob, I'm sure you don't want to see this when you get to see mine, so would you take the kids in the hallway please?" I asked sweetly.

He nodded slowly.

The nurse came back.

"Can I push now?" Emily asked.

"Not yet. It's not time."

"Yes. It. Is. I. Want. To. Push." She growled. Sam and I knew better than to try and compromise when she was in this mood.

The nurse checked her and said "Oh! It's time! You can push now."

"Told you so." She muttered silently.

I took her hand and Sam took the other. In a few moments, Emily's baby was here.

"It's a girl." The nurse announced.

"A girl." I whispered.

"A girl, Em!"

"Yeah, a girl."

"What're you naming her?"

"I don't know. Sam and I were talking about girl names and we thought of Lily or Katelyn for the first place names."

"Hmmm. I think Katelyn, Kate for short."

"Katie it is then. And her middle name can be Lily."

"Katelyn Lily. I love it." Sam said.

"Jake, you can come back now!" I called.

"Baby?" Lucy asked.

"It's a girl honey! Her name is Katelyn."

"Where?"

"She's taking a bath, but she'll be out in a minute."

"Let's go home," Jake mumbled from beside me.

"Hey, Em, we're gonna leave. I'll see you soon."

"Thank you so much for coming Bella. See you."

We left the hospital quickly, me leaning on Jacob's side. Ryan and Sara had slept through the entire thing.

When we got into the Rabbit, I put my head on Jacob's shoulder. He started the car.

"Katelyn Lily. So beautiful. Almost as beautiful as Sara, don't tell them I said that." Jacob murmured.

"Mmmm." Is all I said in agreement.

We drove home in silence. It was almost five in the morning. The sun was probably going to come up soon.

"Bells, wake up, we're home." Jake was shaking me again. My head was still on his shoulder. I sat up slowly and turned to get out so I could get Ryan.

I entered the house and went to Ryan's room I tucked him into bed then went to our bedroom. I waited for Jake to rejoin me. He came into the room a few minutes later.

As he laid down next to me, I yawned. "Tired?" he asked.

"You have no idea. I don't get how you can never be tired."

"Practice. You know being a werewolf and all that."

"Right," I muttered before I drifted off.

Jake was snoring when I woke up. I looked at the clock and it said 9:30.

"Jake? You gotta go to work." I said, shaking him.

"I called, said I'd take the day off." He mumbled.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Good, you're up, get Jacob on the phone." Sam's voice instructed.

"It's Sam," I murmured, tapping his shoulder and handing him the phone.

"What?" He hissed into the receiver. "Oh! Really? Awesome! Yeah, I'll meet you there in uh, twenty minutes. No, no, it's fine. 'Kay, see ya."

"Sam wants to have a 'guys night out'. Even though it's technically day time." He explained while yanking new clothes on. Then he ran into teh bathroom.

"Okay, I'll get together with Em. Have fun." I called.

"Uh-huh!" He smiled with a toothbrush in his mouth.

I called Emily.

"Hello?" answered the cheery voice.

"Hey, Em. Jake and Sam are out today so you wanna hang out?"

"Yeah! I'd love to. We need to take baby Kate out more."

"How is she?"

"Oh, she's great! Lucy's been watching her non-stop since we got home."

I laughed. "Okay, I'll see you soon Em."

"Bye!" she answered, still giddy.

"Bye Bells. Have fun with Emily." Jake said suddenly coming up from behind be.

I took his hand, which no longer felt like he had a massive unhealthy fever, and kissed him goodbye.

Jake's werewolf 'powers' or whatever you wanted to call them, wore off about two years ago. So he had absolutely no more werewolf qualities. He didn't run fast, he wasn't abnormally hungry all the time, his skin didn't feel unhealthily hot, and all that other good stuff. The only things he kept were his muscles and height. Oh and the fact that he imprinted on me.

"See ya."

After taking a shower and getting dressed, I went to go collect Sara, who was waiting patiently. It was so cool, having a baby girl who was so well behaved.

"Hi baby, how ya doin?"

"Momma!" Sara excalimed once she saw me.

"Hi! How's you say we go eat some breakfast?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

I went into Ryan's room next.

"Ryan, baby get up, I'm making breakfast." I knelt down by him.

"Okay Momma." he sighed, getting up.

I decided to make pancakes. Sara and Ryan split one in half and Emily walked through the door just in time.

"Em! You're just in time for pancakes!"

"Awesome!" she enthused.

Lucy took half a pancake and Emily and I took whole ones. Then she fed Katelyn. It was a very cute sight, watching her make the formula, warming it up and feeding it to her.

Lucy and Ryan had gone away to play with his toys and Sara was crawling down the hall to her room.

We spent most of the day just having girl time. We watched 27 Dresses, Romeo and Juliet, listened to my new CDs, talked about Jake and Sam, played with the kids, all sorts of various things.

At about 5:30, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered giggling. Lucy had just ran into Ryan.

"Um, it's Sam."

"Hey, what's up, are you alright? Is Jake?" I always asked that question.

"Um, I'm... okay. But... Jake's... not."

"What?" I had stop giggling completely.

"We-we got into a car crash on the way back. I'm at the hospital. And... so is Jake."

"Is he...?" I choked.

"He's... alive." Sam told me.

"How bad are you?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Broken arm, four broken ribs, and bruises. I'll live but... they're not sure about Jacob."

I dropped the phone and everything went black.

**No comment**

**-marie**


	9. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

**_BPOV_**

Jacob. My Jacob, dead. The thought was unthinkable. My Jacob could die at any moment.

"Momma! Momma!" A voice called to me.

"Bella?!" Emily yelled.

I could hear her picking up the reciever and muttering something into it. Then she gasped and hung up.

"Bella! Can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Oh my god, what the hell is happening?"

"Jacob... car crash... coma." I just spluttered.

"What? Oh my god. We have to go to the hospital.

I just nodded.

"Mommy?" Ryan asked.

"It's okay baby. But Daddy is at the hospital, and we're gonna go see him."

"Daddy!" He chirped happily.

Poor thing didn't know that his Daddy may never wake up again. That this might be... the last time.

I felt so cold. Empty. Dead. I will not cry! I told myself firecely. Not yet.

"Come on Bella. Let's go." Emily said gently.

I nodded.

"Dada?" Sara asked.

"Yes, we're going to see... Dada." i whispered.

"Yay!" She squealed.

We both got into Emily's car while all four kids squished into the back. Lucy, Katelyn, Sara, and Ryan had no idea. Absoultely no idea that Jacob could be dead at this point. That Lucy's and Katelyn's daddy has covered in bruises and broken bones.

"Bella, are you ready?" Emily asked when we pulled up to the hospital.

"Yes." I said, but my voice cracked.

"Sam Uley and... Jacob Black please?" Emily asked the lady at the desk.

"Samuel Uley is room 498 and Jacob Black is room 499. Their rooms are right next to eachother."

I breathed a small sigh of relief. At least he was alive.

"Thank you." Emily said.

We went to Sam's room first. I just couldn't... not yet.

"Oh Sam!" Emily cried, running into his arms, but being careful.

"It's okay, I'm okay." I mumbled over and over. Lucy went over to him.

"Daddy, why do you have bandaids?" She asked.

"Well, I got hurt and the bandaids will help me get better, but I'll be okay."

"Good," she said, walking over to him.

Sam looked at me, Ryan, and Sara then.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Me? I'm not the one who... who got in a... car crash." I mumbled half-jokingly.

"Bella, maybe you should... go see him. Just... in case." Sam said.

"Yeah. Just in case." I agreed. "Come on guys." I mumbled to Ryan and Sara.

Sara was just learning how to walk so I helped her while Ryan was ahead of me abit.

Room 499. "This room baby." I told Ryan.

I took a big breath and walked in. The person laying on the bed was a stranger.

He had Jacob's black hair, his features. But he looked so weak.

"Daddy?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Yes... that's Daddy." I told him, the tears coming.

"Dada!" Sara said happily and walked closer. I walked with her but held her back. I did the same with Ryan.

"Daddy... won't wake up... just yet." I told them while sobs threatened to take over my body.

A nurse came into the room.

"How bad is he?" I asked

"He has a broken leg, a broken arm, some broken ribs, cracks in his skull, he lost a lot of blood, and brusises are covering his whole body."

"Will... will he wake up?"

The doctor sighed. "We don't know. If he doesn't wake up in the next two days, he probably never will. He will live as a vegtable for the rest of his life. Unless..."

Pulling the plug.

"Thank you" I mumbled. I don't know why I was saying thank you. My husband could be dead in the next two days and I was saying thank you?

The nurse left the room as Emily entered.

She gasped. "Oh my."

That sent me into hysterics. I was sobbing, unable to control myself.

"Momma? Dada no wake up?" Ryan asked, tears forming in his eyes too.

"I don't know baby. I just don't know."

He started to cry too.

"Dada, wake up." Sara said.

I was hoping a miracle would happen and he would open his eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Come here baby." I said, reaching for her.

"No," she sobbed. "Daddy."

"Em, will you call Billy and Charlie please?"

"Of course" she grabbed her cell and walked into the hall.

It was then that I went to his bed side. I slowly reached out and took his hand. I had to do all the work to hang on. Because Jacob couldn't hang on. His hand didn't hold the warmth I was used to. It was cold and lifeless.

I was so glad the last thing I had said to him was 'I love you' and the last thing I did to him was kiss him. I was just so glad.

"Bella?" Emily asked softly. "Billy and Charlie are on their way."

"T-thank you, Em."

So I just sat there, holding Jacob's hand, crying... hoping.

Billy wheeled into the room after a little time had passed.

"Oh God." He whispered. I moved to the side, but didn't let go of his hand.

Billy moved to his son's side and stared at him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"He's your son Billy." I stated the obvious.

"Yes, but... you love him."

"I know," I whispered.

Charlie ran into the room, breathless.

"Why was I called down here? What the hell-"

He looked at Jake.

"Good lord."

That just sent me into sobs again. Charlie came over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Bells, what happened?"

"Sam and Jacob were driving home and they got in a car crash. Sam has a broken leg but Jake..."

"Oh my gosh." Charlie whispered.

"Could you take Sara? Please." I asked him. "She can't stay here."

"Of course. What about Ryan though?" Charlie asked.

"He can stay. I want him here if-if..."

"Right. Call me if he wakes up or..."

"Okay."

"Call me too Bella." Billy told me.

I nodded.

I went to Jake's side again.

"Jake, please. Please stay with me. You have to get through this! You're strong enough to live. I love you. Ryan loves you. Sara loves you. And the new baby needs you! Please, stay with me Jake. You can do it."

"Daddy, don't go." Ryan whispered brokenly to his father.

I sank into a chair by his bed side and put Ryan on my lap. I rested my head on his unbadaged shoulder.

"Please," I whispered before drifting.

_Dream_

_I knew it was a dream before anyone said anything._

_First, because Jake was sitting there, completely at ease, when he was supposed to be in the hospital in a coma with a broken leg, arm, ribs, and a cracked skull._

_"Hey, Bells." He greeted me cheerfully. He opened his arms._

_I went to him and sat on his lap. "Will you stay?"_

_"I don't know if I can."_

_"Please, Jake. We need you."_

_"Bella. I love you. And I love Ryan and Sara. But I don't think I can stay."_

_"No! No, Jake. This new baby needs you! I need you! Sara and Ryan need you! You're strong enough to fight this!"_

_He shook his head a started to back away. "I'm sorry Bella."_

_"Jacob, if you die, then I'll kill myself."_

_"I forbid you to hurt yourself in any way just beacuse of me."_

_"Then stay."_

_"I'm sorry Bella. So sorry. Tell Ryan and Sara I love them."_

_"No! No, Jake! No!"_

_"I'm sorry." he whispered._

_And then Jacob stepped into the light and disappeared._

_End of Dream_

I woke up with sweat covering my face and I was breathing heavily. My head was still on Jacob's shoulder and my hand was still laced with his. I could hear and feel his pulse. He was still here.

"Good God." I muttered to myself. I shifted into a sitting position, while Ryan clutched to me in his sleep.

I looked over to look at Jacob's face and was surprised to see a pair of dark intelligent eyes staring at me.

"Oh my god! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" I told him and kissed him full on the mouth.

Jacob smiled at me.

"I... Love... You." He strained.

"I love you too, Jake. I really do."

Ryan awoke with all the sudden noise.

"Momma?" He asked sleepily.

He looked over at Jacob and his whole face lit up.

"Daddy!"

"Be gentle okay?"

He nodded. I lifted him up onto the bed and Ryan snuggled into Jake's side, barely touching him.

What seemed to be a tremendous effort, he lifted his good arm and pulled Ryan closer.

"Love you Ryan." He strained.

"Love you daddy." He reliped.

I gasped. He just said 'love' for the first time.

Jacob's smile became larger.

"I have to call Billy and Charlie and Sam and Emily."

"Sam... okay?" He asked.

"Sam is fine. He just has a broken leg and some broken ribs. Oh, but you mister have a broken leg, a broken arm, broken ribs, cracks in your skull, and you've lost way too much blood."

Jake groaned.

"I'll... never... get... better!"

"Don't strain yourself. Get some rest. I'll be here." I promised.

"Thank you." he whispered.

I left the room and went to Sam's room where Sam and Emily were laying on the bed, cuddling.

"Guys! Wake up!"

They both jumped.

"Bella, what is it? Did Jake...?"

"Jake woke up!"

"Yay! I knew he would!"

"I have to call Charlie and Billy."

I walked back into Jake's room, not wanting to be away from him.

"Hello?" Billy's wary voice answered.

"Billy? It's Bella."

"Is Jake...?"

"Awake? Yes, why yes he is."

"I'm coming down." He said quickly and hung up.

I called Charlie next.

"Charlie, bring Sara down here."

"What?" he choked. "Why? Is Jake...?"

"He's fine. He woke up! And I want Sara to see him."

"I'll be there in ten."

"Sara?" Jacob asked.

"With Charlie. She's coming."

"Good."

A nurse came in and said

"Oh, good. You're awake."

I thought just 'good' was an understatement. More like Spectacular or Phenomenal, would've worked.

The doctor checked his blood pressure, heartrate, temperature, and all that other good stuff. She left a few minues before our dads came.

"Jacob!" Billy practically yelled.

"Dad!" He whisper-yelled.

"Don't ever do that to us again." He growled.

"Sorry."

"Did you call Charlie?" he asked me.

"Yeah he should be here in about..."

Charlie burst through the door with Sara in his arms.

"now." I finished.

"Jake!" Charlie huffed.

"Dada!" Sara yelled

"Sara!" Jacob sighed

"Bella," Charlie started.

"Ryan," Billy said

"Emily!" Sam called, Em running into the room.

"Momma?"

"Sam?"

"Okay, everyone shut up!" I took control.

Emily entered the room with Sam hobbling behind.

"Everyone should just... get out for just two seconds. Please." I instructed.

Everyone filed out of the room except Ryan, Sara, and I.

"Thanks." Jake whispered.

"Anytime."

"Dada!" Sara cried, reaching for him.

"Honey, be gentle."

She nodded, just like Ryan had. I carefully set her next to Jacob and she crawled a little closer, but didn't touch him. She laid down next to where Ryan was and put her hand on his arm.

"Love Daddy."

"Love you too, Sara-girl."

And seeing them all together on that bed, like a true family should be, I took my place back on the chair and put my head on Jake's shoulder. He turned his head and kissed my hair.

And from just that one single kiss, even though it wasn't on the lips, I knew everything would be alright.

**ok, so who thought jacob would die? come on be honest. and who wanted to murder me in the last chapter? come on, be honest!**

**anyway, he didnt die so horray. REVIEW.**

**love you all,**

**-marie**


	10. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

_**BPOV**_

Jacob got out of the hospital two weeks later. He was a tough guy. He wouldn't let the hospital give him a wheelchair. He said it would make him feel like Billy. So Jake came home with crutches, his arm and leg in a cast, but a big smile on his face.

The hospital said he couldn't go to work until his casts were off, which could be two months at most. He was very unhappy about this; he would loose all his business. I assured him that he was too good for people to abandon him.

The day after Jake ad woken up in the hospital, the nurses told us what had happened.

Sam and Jacob had been driving home from Port Angeles. At a very busy intersection, a drunk driver was driving recklessly. As Sam and Jacob were pulling out into the street, the drunk driver had floored the car and crashed head-on into them. Jacob had been driving and that is where the other car had mainly hit. Sam was only hurt because the cars had slid into the ditch and crashed in both directions.

Sam's car had to be totaled. The driver had been handcuffed and escorted out by a police officer- who just happened to be my father. I thought that was the best part. The only reason he didn't know it was Jake and Sam in that car is because there were other police officers and ambulances around, and he was only called to take away the driver.

"Guess what?" Jacob hobbled up behind me. He was on his crutches and was very annoyed by them.

"What?" I didn't look up, as I was folding laundry.

"When I was in that stupid hospital, I knew I was going to die."

My head whipped around to stare at him.

"What?"

"I could feel it. Death. It was just this big black room. I was in a hallway and every step I took toward the… darkness or whatever, it felt better. Like the pain was gone. But just as I was about to step into it, I heard voices."

"Voices?"

"Yeah. Ryan's, Sara's, Billy's... Your's. First, Ryan said, 'Daddy, don't go.' and Sara said 'Dada, don't leave.' and Billy just said, 'Jake, no.' and then you said, so clearly, 'I love you, Jake.' And from those four words, I knew I could make it. So I gathered up all my strength and ran back to you. That's when I woke up. Your head was on my shoulder and I knew I would make it. When you woke up and I told you that you told me that you loved me, I was positive that I was strong enough to make it.

I gasped. "Oh my gosh. You know, Ryan really did say that. And I really said I love you"

"He did?"

"Yeah. We were by your bed and I was telling you not to leave me. Then I said, 'Jake, I love you'. And then Ryan said, 'Daddy, don't go.'"

"Wow. So maybe I wasn't dreaming the whole time."

"I don't know." I murmured.

Jake put his hand on my stomach, where our third baby was.

"We should think about names. The other two, we made up on the spot."

"Yeah! Yeah! Names!" Ryan came toddling in and bounced on the sofa.

"No, honey. No bouncing." He stopped immediately.

"Names!" Sara exclaimed, crawling into the room.

I scooped her up in my arms and spoke.

"Okay, what do you want to name it if it's a boy?"

Ryan thought hard. "Spongebob." He finally decided.

"No." Jake and I said together.

"Why?" He pouted.

"Because Spongebob is a sponge, not a human."

"Oh."

"What else? How about girl's names?"

"Honey." Ryan said.

"Honey? Why?"

"That's what Daddy always calls Mommy." Ryan explained.

"But honey is also a food."

"Oh."

"I was thinking Alex? For a boy. Or maybe Tyler?" Jake suggested.

"I like Alex. But _Alex_ is too original. What about Alec?"

"I like it."

"And for a girl, I was thinking Julie."

"You're good at names Jake."

"Thanks, what do you think?"

"I like both of them."

"What do you guys think? Alec or Julie."

"Yes, yes!" Sara exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ryan cried.

"So Alec and Julie it is then."

_**4 MONTHS LATER**_

I sat on the couch next to Jacob. I was due any day now. My little baby. My third baby.

We hadn't asked the gender when we went to the ultrasound. We wanted it to be a surprise.

"Hey," Jacob greeted me, putting his feet on the coffee table.

Jacob had gotten his arm cast off two months ago, and his leg cast off one month ago. But he still had to use the crutches sometimes and still had physical therapy but it was better than having all those casts. He was so happy. He could finally hold his children again.

Sara was a year and seven months, and Ryan was two years and seven months. There wouldn't be much of an age difference for this baby.

Once, I thought that I was way too young to be having babies. Which I truthfully was. I was only a twenty-two year old woman for God's sake. I told this to Jake and he said he'd rather have babies now than later.

Emily and Sam were coming over later today. Lucy and Katelyn were coming too, of course. Emily's third baby was also coming in about five months. I was praying for her that she would get another girl. Just think, two older sisters and a little boy. That spells disaster.

Ding-Dong.

That's Sam and Emily. Jacob got up and answered the door. Lucy and Katelyn came bounding in trying to find Ryan and Sara. When they found them, all four of the kids went upstairs to play. I didn't really get why Ryan didn't mind being surrounded by the girls all the time.

"Bella!" Emily smiled.

"Hey, Em. How are you?"

"Ugh. Pregnant. It's terrible, having all those freakish mood swings, cravings, but of course, you already know. And look at this massive baby bump!"

Emily tightened her shirt around her stomach to reveal a barely noticeable baby bump. Her face looked so upset.

"You think _your's_ is bad? Look at mine." I didn't even have to tighten my shirt, you could obviously see it.

"Yeah." Emily sighed. "Life is hard."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl yet?"

"No, we wanted it to be a surprise."

"Oh. Well, I want to know what gender this kid is as soon as possible. I hope it's a girl, I mean, sure Sam'll be the only guy in the house but I don't really know how to take care of a boy."

"Oh, it's not that different from the girls. But when they get older, they want boy things. You know like race cars, and stuff like that."

"Oh, good. Well I still want a girl because, you know then I could re-use Lucy's and Kate's clothes and old toys, and--"

"Crap! Jake!" I screamed. The baby was on it's way.

"Let's go," Jake suddenly appeared at my side with the baby bag. He knew what the problem was right away.

"Get the kids. We'll meet you guys there." I grunted at Sam and Emily.

They both nodded.

I wasn't too freaked like the last times. I'd been through this before. We got into the Rabbit and I closed my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked as we drove to the hospital.

"I'm okay," I was taking deep breaths.

"I'm just happy you haven't threatened to chop off my man parts yet."

"Ha ha, very funny." I panted.

When we got to the hospital, Jake helped me out of the car and lead me inside.

"Could you get Dr. Stevens, please?" He asked the woman at the desk.

"Sure thing," She replied, sounding bored.

The lady pushed a button and Dr. Stevens came into view.

"Well Bella, you're a little early. Let's get you into a room."

"Okay," I said, relieved. I didn't know how long I could be only my feet.

As I was checked into a room, the doctors did a test to see how the baby was doing. They hooked up the fetal monitor and did an ultrasound.

"Uh-oh." Dr. Stevens muttered.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It looks like the baby is breech. The feet are first. I think we might have to do an emergency c-section."

A c-section. That was a surgery. A bloody surgery.

"Oh dear. Bella, we must do it now. The umbilical cord has wrapped around the baby's neck. The baby can't breathe."

Before I could even process their words into my brain, I was being wheeled away.

I looked up at Jake, terrified.

"It'll be okay. I promise." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than me.

Suddenly I was in a white room. It was scary-looking. They put a curtain up and I could feel a syringe being injected into my stomach.

"This will numb you Bella." Dr. Stevens explained rapidly.

I just nodded.

Jacob looked petrified beside me. He was holding my hand, but his eyes were wide and he wasn't moving.

"Jake? You okay?" I whispered.

He didn't reply. He hadn't seem to have heard me.

"Jacob?"

He whimpered a very tiny whimper.

"We'll be okay Jake. I know we will."

His eyes weren't focused on anything; he just stared at nothing, seeing nothing. He squeezed my hand tighter. I squeezed back.

"Bella, we're going to get this baby out of you now." Dr. Stevens informed me.

She took a scalpel and cut me open. I wished I could see. The stupid curtain was in the way. I didn't care that I was being cut open, I didn't care that they were taking my baby out from inside me. I wanted to see what was happening to my baby.

Dr. Stevens suddenly held up the small form of a baby. The baby's face was slightly blue and he or she was covered in goop.

Jake seemed to snap out of his little reverie and was staring at our baby with tortured eyes.

I'd only seen the baby for a moment before they took him or her away, but it was long enough that I understood he or she wasn't breathing and was indeed unhealthy.

The other doctors sewed me up and the curtain was taken away. I was then wheeled into a regular hospital room.

"Jake…" I whispered in a anguished tone.

"I know, Bells." His tone matched mine.

Sam and Emily came bursting through the door, out of breath, and two kids in each arm.

"You already had it?"

I nodded. "They had to do an emergency c-section. The baby was breech then the umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck. They took… him or her away and we haven't her from them since."

Emily's mouth was a perfect little O. "Oh my God."

Jake was frozen, in his petrified state again at my side. He was still holding my hand, neither of us wanting to let go.

"Hey, man." Sam said. "You-you know… it'll be okay."

Jacob just nodded once. His eyes were still staring at nothing. And he was still seeing nothing.

Dr. Stevens came into the room then. She had a very serious look on her face.

"Well Bella. I don't know how to tell you this but… you're baby is still alive. But at this point, the chances your baby will make it through the night is very slim."

"Can… can you tell us if it's a girl or a boy?"

"It's a boy."

"Alec," I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Alec. That's the name we had picked out for a boy, Alec Tyler Black."

"I'm so sorry, Bella."

She left the room and I sat up, so I could reach Jacob easier. I put one arm around his neck and pulled him towards me. I hugged him so tightly that I was surprised that he hadn't choked yet. He embraced me back just as fiercely.

"I'm so sorry Bella." Emily murmured.

"Momma?" Ryan and Sara asked together. "Dada?"

"Mommy and Daddy are just a little sad that the baby isn't here yet." I heard Emily say to them.

"Oh." Ryan said brightly. "Momma, don't be sad." He tried to comfort me.

But Ryan didn't know that his brother's life was hanging by a thread. He had no idea that his brother could die any second.

For the first time in Ryan's life, I ignored him.

"Momma?" Ryan asked, hurt.

"Hey, buddy. Why don't we go get an ice cream?" Sam suggested.

"No! Stay, stay!"

"Okay. But Mommy and Daddy are sad right now so why don't you and I go get some food from downstairs."

Ryan nodded reluctantly. I heard them all leave the room silently. Jake's arms were still around me.

"What if…"

"Shh!" I shushed him. "Don't talk like that. He's going to make it. He's related to _you_, Jacob Black. He's strong enough to make it, just like you did."

"Right, of course." He agreed. But something deep down told me that he didn't really mean it.

"Jacob Black, you listen to me," I took his face with both of my hands. "Our son is strong enough to fight this. He will live and be happy and healthy with us. Do you hear me?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Now, don't you go talking that crap about him… not making it. You know as well as I do that he's going to live, _right_?"

"Right." He agreed wholeheartedly.

"Alec is as strong as his Daddy, and he's going to come home with us, healthy."

"Right you are, Bella." Dr. Stevens came into the room.

"We've run some tests, hooked Alec up to a respirator, and he's starting to breathe right. Plus, he can move and blink, and cry."

I smiled and so did Jake. "Thank you."

Dr. Stevens smiled and left the room.

"He's going to be okay." The words were like a life preserver.

Jacob responded by kissing me.

---- --- ----

We walked through the hospital doors two days later, me nearly bouncing with every step I took, and Jacob grinning widely.

"Hello Bella. I suppose you'd like your baby?"

"Yes! Please!" I practically squealed. I sounded like Alice. Alice, I hadn't thought about her in a long time. I missed her.

Dr. Stevens laughed. "Okay. Let me go get him, you can come too."

We followed Dr. Stevens and she led us into a room with yellow painted walls. There were a few cribs in there but I didn't stop to look at any of the other babies.

"Here he is." Dr. Stevens approached a crib with an adorable baby boy in it.

"Hi, baby." I crooned. "I'm your Momma. You're gonna come home with us." He smiled a toothless smile, almost like he could understand me. I reached down to him and he grabbed my finger. Wrapping his tiny fingers around it.

"You can hold him" Dr. Stevens encouraged.

I was only too eager to accept her request. I scooped up my baby and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you." I said to him.

Jake tapped on my shoulder and held his arms out. I smiled hugely and handed Alec over to Jacob.

"I'm your Dada." He informed him. "You have two siblings at home wondering where you've been. Your Momma and I have been wondering too."

**So….! ive updated! yeah!**

**but, i have some important news.**

**it took me three months to get to 51 reviews for J&B 4ever. It took me one week to get to 52 on this story. That's incredible. I love you guys so much. And another thing, I'm trying to get to 100 on this story. I kno, I'm crazy! So review review review!**

**I hope i didn't loose any of my readers since it took so long to update. SRY!**

**love you all,**

**-marie**


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight **

**_2 YEARS LATER _**(sad, i kno)

**_BPOV_**

"Hey, I gotta tell you something." I announced once we were no longer in hearing range from the boys.

"You aren't pregnant again are you?"

"Ugh! How'd you guess?" I dramatically groaned.

"You are?"

"No."

"Oh. Well then, what is it?"

"There's this girl who just started to work at the shop with Jake. Her name is Maria. And she's... hitting on Jake."

"Ew! That skunkbag!"

"Shhhh!" I shushed her. "I don't want anyone to hear. But the problem is that he likes her too. Just as a friend and stuff but he doesn't see what she's doing to him."

"Ugh! This is terrible! Can I tell Sam?"

I shook my head.

"Please? Pretty pretty please?" She bounced in place.

"Fine. Sure. Whatever, but make sure he doesn't tell anyone."

"Yay! I promise he wont. But anyway, Oh my gosh! who does this girl think she is? He's been married for six stinkin years! Doesn't she know that?"

"I'm sure she must, because I've heard from Paul and Embry that he talks about me at work."

"Oh, well go over there yoursself and tell her to get her paws off your husband."

"I can't do that! That's like a threat and who knows if she'll call the police or something. This world is full of loopy people who would do that."

"Right. Well, why don't you tell Jacob?"

"I can't! He'll think I'm jealous or something."

"Oh, right. Well, i don't know what to tell you Bella. But on the bright side it's not like he'll actually want her or anything, he's married for christ's sake!"

"Yeah, i guess. Thanks Em."

"Anytime." She answered cheerfully.

---- --- ----

"Are you going to work today?" I asked Jake the next day.

"Yeah, I took a day off last week so I have to."

"Okay, see you in a few hours."

Ryan came walking up to Jacob and threw his arms around his leg, sitting on his foot.

"Hey, I gotta go buddy." Jake told him.

Alec came toddling over and claimed his other leg. Then, as if on cue, Sara ran in and grabbed his hand, holding on for dear life.

"Guys, I gotta go,"

"No! Dada no go!" Sara whined.

"I have to Sara-girl."

"Daddy, stay!" Ryan cried.

"Dada here!" Alec complained.

It was really cute, they loved their father so much they didn't even let him get out of the house without a fight. Jake carefully peeled each kid off of him and set them next to me.

"Give your momma some love, she's probably feeling left out." He told them. "Bye, love you." He said quickly and pecked me goodbye.

I waved in responce.

"Bye, Dada." All three kids said together.

"Bye guys." he replied, grabbing his work jacket and heading out.

"Hey guys. You're going to play with Lucy, Kate, and Annah today. You're going over to their house."

Just the kids were staying; I had somw work on the computer to do.

"Yay!" They said in unison.

"Good. Let's get everyone dressed and we can leave." All the kids scattered and flew to their rooms.

I went to go help Alec and then Sara. Ryan could pretty much dress himself. As we got in the car I remembered that jake had forgotten his cell phone.

Oh well. I thought. He'll call when he realizes it.

"Bella!" Emily greeted me.

"Hey Em, thakns for taking the kids today."

"Oh, it's fine. Nothing's happening today anyway."

"Oh, okay well see you in a few hours."

"Bye!" she replied cheerfully.

Ryan, Sara, and Alec were already running inside to play with the girls.

I drove home in no hurry. When I walked into the house, I went for the computer. After a couple minutes, the phone rang.

"hello?" I already knew who it was.

"Bells? I forgot my phone at the house- on the kitchen counter. could you bring it over here?"

"Sure, be there in a few."

"Thanks. The payphone here is really crappy."

I laughed. "See you in a bit."

"See you."

I went to the kitchen where I found Jake's red motorola. I got back in my truck and drove to the shop.

Jake was right outside, so it wasn't hard to find him.

"Hey Bells. Thanks for coming" I handed him the phone.

"You're welcome." I replied sweetly with a smile.

Suddenly, that little bitch who;s been hitting on Jake, walked by.

"Hi, Jacob." She tried to sound sexy. Jake didn't notice.

"Oh, hi Maria. This is Bella, my wife." he announced proudly while taking my hand.

"Oh, hello Bella." She said sourly. Maria had a very unpleasant voice. High, and nasally.

"Hi, Maria." I replied emotionlessly.

If you took one look at her, you would think she worked anywhere near a shop. She had a pink frilly shirt on with designer jeans. She wasn't wearing high heels, but had sandals caked wit h rhinestones on. She had black hair, blue eyes, and she was beautiful.

"Jacob, why didn't you ever tell me that you were married?" She asked like a little girl just finding out a secret.

He shrugged. "It never came up."

So Maria didn't know that we were married. She never knew that Jake wasn't single.

"How long have you been married?"

"Six years." He said proudly.

"Oh, well it's very nice to meet you Bella." She didn't mean it.

"You too."

"Well, I better go," I told Jake. "I have work to do at home. The kids are at Em's and Sam's so I can finally get some work done." I added the kids thing for Maria's sake.

"Oh, I never knew you had children Jacob." She tried to say sweetly.

"Yes, three. Two boys and a girl."

"How lovely."

"Yes, well, I'll see you after work Bells."

"Bye, love you."

"Love you too!" He smiled.

He took me by surprise, grabbing my hand and kissing me. It was brief but very sweet. I looked at Maria after he let me go and she was shooting death stares at me.

"Urm, I'll, urm, go now." I said. Jake gave me a confused look at my awkward voice.

"'Kay. Love you."

"Love you more." I whispered.

If Maria's head could explode, her brain would be half a mile away by now.

I turned, got in my truck, and started the engine. I snuck one last final look at my husband and the sight I saw almost made me faint.

Maria. Was. Kissing. Jacob.

And he seemed to be kissing her back. His hands were on her shoulders.

I stared at them open-mouthed for half a second, then stomped on the gas and sped away, pissed.

Jacob had betrayed me. He said that he had loved me. He said it just seconds before Maria had kissed him... or he had kissed her. What the hell was I going to do? I had three kids, and I had a husband who was cheating on me. Ugh! This was so messed up!

I drove aimlessly for a few minutes, burning off my anger. Then I decided where I needed to be at the moment. I wanted to think. Think of what I'd done wrong. Well, I already knew why. Jake was too good of a guy for me to have. I never deserved him. I kept driving to my destination. I mean, it was only a matter of time before someone else came along that he liked better than me.

I finally reached the place I wanted to be. First Beach. Where Jake had proposed to me, where we had married, where we would take walks and talk for hours, where our log was. It was the perfect place to be. I got out of the truck slowly and walked along the familiar beach sand to our log.

When I reached it, I sat down. I thought about what had just happened. When I thought it out, I cried. Jacob was kissing another girl. It was the worst sight I had ever seen. Right along side with Edward leaving me. I took off my wedding ring and stared at it. It was kind of hard to see because of the tears clouding my vision. I had never taken it off before. This was the ring Jacob had placed on my finger the day we got married. This was the ring that I got on my hands and knees to find after I was kidnapped. This was the ring that held our marriage together.

I finally stopped crying and was sitting there, staring at the beautiful diamond ring that must have cost Jake ten paychecks.

I sunk to the ground, instead of sitting on the log. I was still trying to figure out exactly what I did wrong when i heard footsteps approaching me.

I knew it was Emily. The word would've spread to her soon enough. "I don't really want to talk Em." I muttered, my voice breaking in the exact wrong spot.

"It's me." said a voice I was not expecting at all. The voice I knew so well. The voice that always told me 'I love you'.

Jacob.

**_JPOV_**

"Love you!" I told Bella.

"Love you more." She whispered.

Then Bella turned and walked away.

"Well, now that she's out of the way" Maria spoke "I have an idea."

"Hey, don't talk about her like--" I started but she surprised me by grabbing me and kissing me forcefully.

I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her away from me. I looked up just in time to see Bella staring open-mouthed at us. She quickly controlled her expression and sped away.

"What the fuck!? I am freakin married you bitch! Get away from me! I have to go find her!" I shoved away from her even more but she grabbbed onto my arm.

"No! Just leave her. I am so much better for you anyway. We belong together."

"WE DO NOT! Just get the hell away from me!" I broke away from her and jumped into my car as fast as I could have when I was a werewolf.

Where could she have gone? Sam and Emily's! That's it. I drove there as quick as I could. When I got there, I pounded on the door until Sam answered.

"Dude, don't bust a vein." He laughed.

"Is... Bella... Here?" I was so out of it, I had to take a huge breath in between words.

"No, why would she?"

"Daddy!" I heard someone --probably Sara-- yell from behind Sam. I was too focused to listen to her.

"That girl... Maria... kissed me... and Bella... saw." I was still out of breath.

"Holy crap! Well she's not here. Go find her man!"

"Yeah!" I weezed.

I ran back to my Rabbit and jumped in the seat. I drove even faster to our house.

I ran into the front door and called her name.

"BELLA!?" I yelled. No answer. She wasn't here.

Afterwards, I checked everywhere. Like, literally everywhere. I even called Charlie.

Then it finally struck me. The one place I hadn't looked. First Beach. I drove there as quickly as my '87 Rabbit would take me. I just about ran down the beach when I saw a person sitting on the ground. She had brown mahogany hair and her back was facing me.

Bella.

I approached her slowly. I knew she would hear my footsteps; I was trying to make them noticable.

"I don't really want to talk Em." She muttered, her voice breaking at the 'dont'.

"It's me." I murmured.

"What?" She muttered, not looking up.

She was upset. She had thought that I kissed Maria, not the other way around. It made my heart break to see her this way. It was almost as bad as the first time she came to my place when that bloodsucker left her.

"Bella," I said her name anguished.

"What? Why are you even here? Why don't you go play with Maria?"

She looked at me and her eyes were red.

"Bella. I didn't kiss her. She kissed me."

She suddenly changed the subject. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. First I went to Sam and Emily's. Then i went to our house. I went everywhere. This was the last place I would've looked."

"Why did you even come? Why are you leaving work, away time from _her_?"

"Bella. I did not kiss her. She kissed me. I would never cheat on you. I'm a happily married man with three kids and a beautiful wife. Who could ask for more?" I told her truthfully.

"No, I mean why did you come find me?"

Oh, she means, how did I know Maria kissed me.

"Cause I saw your expression after I yanked her off of me." She didn't say anything. "You still believe I kissed her, don't you?"

I tried to think of a way to make her believe me. Then an idea struck me like a bolt of lightning. I grabbed her hand and just about shoved her into the Rabbit after running full speed to it.

"Where are you taking me?"

I didn't answer. I was on a mission.

I got to our house in record time. I ran to the garage, leaving Bella stunned in the car. After I got a ladder from the garage I opened her door and pulled her out. I leaned the ladder against the side of the house. I climbed up to the roof.

"Jake?" Her voice held longing in it.

I longed to go back to her, but I had to do this first. As I reached the roof I yelled

"Bella!"

"Jacob?" She asked, worried.

I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled at the top of my voice, "I LOVE YOU BELLA SWAN!"

**(AN:** **ok, so yea, i kno her last nam is black but lets just go with swan for right now)**

"jake, you're going to kill yourself!"

"I'll only get down when I say when everyone hears me! I LOVE BELLA SWAN!" I repeated, screaming like a mad man.

"Okay! I believe you! Now get down here!"

"ONLY WHEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME BACK! I LOVE YOU BELLA AND I'M SORRY!" I really hoped this would make an impression.

"I LOVE YOU JACOB BLACK!"

I carefully climbed down from the ladder. I took Bella in my arms.

"Thank you," I whispered.

She responded by kissing me.

"I love you." She whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's fine. I would've been pissed too."

"Well, I guess we should go get the kids now. We're late to pick them up."

"Yeah." I agreed.

We got in my Rabbit again and drove off to get our kids.

So we could be a whole family.

**ok, who else thought this chapter was suckish? I did. **

**but anyway, I found that I have so much more time to post than I thought. So yay! Tell me what you think.**

**love you all,**

**-marie**

**_omg! i figured out that some of you can't post reviews! so just PM them to me and I can post them with your names under them.  
sorry for all the mishap._**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING!!! _VERY _SHORT CHAPTER AHEAD!!!**

**disclaimer: i don't own twilight**

**_BPOV_**

"Bella! Bella!" Jacob's frantic voice called to me.

I opened my eyes to see Jacob's face looking down at me. His eyes were wide and he appeared to be freaked out.

"What's wrong?" I asked, frightened.

"Vampire." He spat the word.

I gasped. "A Cullen?"

"Probably." He hissed.

I breathed a small sigh of relief. At least it wasn't Laurent or Victoria's reincarnated body or something of that nature after me.

"Can you pick up the scent?" I knew he didn't have his werewolf abilities anymore, but I had to ask.

"No!" He groaned. "It's so frustrating, not being able to phase or smell or hear or anything!"

"Concentrate." I instructed him.

He took him a huge breath through his nose.

"It's no use; I can't anymore."

"It's okay. We need to call Sam."

"Yes!" He just about squeaked and ran for the phone.

The kids were at Emily's tonight; Jake and I had a party to go to.

"SAM!!!" I heard Jake, even though he was several rooms away. "Yes yes, GET OVER HERE!"

"Sam's coming!" He yelled to me.

"Jake! Seriously! Don't bust a vein! It's a _Cullen. _At least it's not... a... tracker or something."

"A what?"

"The vampire, James, who bit me. He was a tracker. Remember, he tracked me down to Phoenix." I reflexivley touched the crescent-shaped scar on my right hand.

"Right!" He huffed. "Just a Cullen."

He grabbed my hand and we ran outside.

"We have to find him... or her." Jake explained.

Suddenly, there was an unnatural breeze.

"Bloodsucker." Jacob hissed.

He started to run. But, of course, he wasn't fast enough.

Sam arrived soon after Jake sensed the vampire's presence.

"What's up!? Why did you have me run down here at four in the morning!?"

"Vampire." Jake and I said together.

"Oh. Well... this is going to be a problem." He stated.

"Ya think!?!?!?!" Jake yelled.

"Words hurt." Sam said, putting a hand over his heart.

"Shoatut up, this is a very hectic situation!"

"Stop yelling at me!"

"This is not a time for arguing!" I yelled. "We need to find the vampire. Now please! If you would just... cool it." I was waving my arms everywhere trying to calm the boys down.

"Sorry." They said together.

"Now, I want both of you to handle this situation maturely. I need you to figure out what's going on. And I need you to try and find him... or her."

They both nodded.

"Okay. I am... going to the forest. Maybe they'll come for me."

"No!" Jacob bellowed, grabbing onto my arm with great force.

"I'll come back." I promised.

His arm trembled as he reluctantly let go. "Be safe." He whispered.

I smiled. "Always."

I didn't even kiss him goodbye as I skipped towards the forest.

I started to walk along the trails, looking for signs of life besides the green moss.

As I walked along the trails, I thought about who could be here. Were they looking for me? Okay, stupid question. Of course they were looking for me! Who was it? Alice? Emmett? Esme, Carlise... Edward? Could it be Edward? No, no he said he'd leave me alone. He promised me four years ago! It was probably Alice... my long lost best friend. She said she'd see me... soon. After our last incounterment.

I kept walking.

It quite obviously wouldn't be Rosalie or Jasper. I mean Jasper... It was pretty obvious. And Rosalie... just as equally obvious. Rosalie and I had never gotten along. Ever. Edward had said it was because I was human.

How long had I been walking? I looked around and realized I had absolutely no idea where I was. I had wandered off the path. Crap. I walked back and, relieved, I found the small dirt path just a few trees away from where I had been. I must be in the far into the forest; I couldn't see any light.

I kept walking.

Well, I thought, on to the next question. Why are they here? What do they want with me? Are they staying? alice had said that maybe they'd move to London and they wouldn't move back here for a while because people would reconize them.

I suddenly realized that I wasn't finding anything. Nobody was coming for me and my dull human senses couldn't tell if there was a vampire nearby or not. So I decided to head back. I walked back the familiar trail, not really thinking about anything.

I got to the edge of the thick forest after what seemed like hours of walking. Jeez, i was in far! The light outside wasn't bright, mainly because the sun hadn't fully risin yet.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's voice.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Thank God." He muttered.

"What? Did you think I would get lost in the forest?" I asked jokingly.

His expression was full-blown serious. "I don't know what could've happened to you." He stated.

"Don't be such a worry-wart."

"Sorry. I just... I don't know what I'd do without you Bells." He apologized then hugged me.

"I hate to break up the love fest" Sam hinted, "But I have the feeling we're not alone."

"I don't see anything." Jacob stated.

"Me either."

But just then, suddenly there was a rustle of leaves within the trees. We both looked.

Just then, suddenly, I knew who it was. I don't know how, just then and there, I could tell who the person was in the forest.

I wriggled out of Jake's grip and stepped forward.

"Bella?" Jake asked warily.

I ignored him completely and continued walking. I stopped just before the path of dirt was before me.

Then I looked into the trees calmly as a bright shining figure stepped into the light.

"Hello, Edward."

**hey guys. ok, i have a few things to say:**

**First: I AM SO SO SO SO SO INCREDIBLY SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT AND THAT IT TOOK SOOOOOO LONG TO GET OUT.**

**Second: This chapter, you can point sharp objects at me (as always, in review form)**

**Third: I am officially pissed that Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner are going out. Anyone else?**

**Fourth: Rob and Kristen need to just go aout already. I'm tired of waiting. They jsut look soooo good together! Does anyone agree with me? GO ROBSTEN!!!**

**love you all,**

**marie**


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**BPOV:**

"Bella," he whispered my name

I didn't reply. I just stared at the man who was once the love of my life. I didn't notice until now that I had missed him terribly.

Neither of us came any closer to each other, although I'm sure we wanted to.

In the morning light, Edward's face was sparkling. It reminded me of that afternoon in the meadow so long ago when he had first shown me what he looked like in the sun.

I stepped forward and lightly pressed my hand against his cheek. He lifted his hand and placed it on mine. He was just as I remembered - cold, hard, marble skin, golden eyes, tousled bronze hair… gorgeous.

I wondered what I looked like to him. It had been nearly six years since we had seen each other. _I _didn't think I looked any different.

I hesitantly took a step forward, so that we were almost touching. Then, just as hesitantly, he lifted his arms and lightly put them around me. I knew it was okay then, and I leaned against him, burying my face in his rock hard chest. I inhaled his sweet scent, it was just as I remembered it.

No, it was better.

He leaned down and pressed his lips against my hair. I could hear him inhaling- breathing in my scent that had tortured him from the first day we met.

It was then that I remembered Jacob and Sam watching me from behind. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to break away from the man whom I still loved -in a way. But the more I thought about it, the more it ate at me.

I slowly and reluctantly pulled out of Edward's embrace and turned to look at my husband. His face was composed. He was not happy, nor mad. I shot him one pleading glance. Then, Jacob gave me the smallest smile I'd ever seen on him and nodded his head once.

Edward took my hand and lead me into the forest. I blew one kiss and Jake. He pretended to catch it in his hand brought it to his lips. Edward and I walked through the forest in silence for a while before anyone said anything. Then, Edward stopped and faced me.

"So," Edward said in a soft tone. "How are you?"

I smiled a little at his gentlemanliness.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I've been better." He stated.

I wondered what that meant. Did it mean he was doing bad, or did it mean he was just fine?

"So... where are you living?"

"Denali. Still." was his simple answer.

"Alice said you may be moving to London...?"

He stiffened at the mention of Alice. "Yes... But we changed our mind. We're thinking of moving to southern California. Very rainy, little sun, like Forks."

"Hmm." was my genius reply.

"So. How are things with you and Jacob?" He asked casually.

This surprises me. He would be asking me about my love life when he still clearly loved me?

"Um, we're doing really well, thanks." I decided not to mention the kids bit.

"How are Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Emmett?"

"Same as ever. They're kinda sad with you not around but, they're adjusting. To think, it takes then six years just to adjust with you not being there." He snorted.

"When you go back, tell them I still love them and I miss them alot."

"Will do." He smiled.

"Well, now let's hear about your family. Alice said you had children?" Well, there goes my no-kids bit.

"Um... yes. Three." He mumbled.

"Oh, interesting. You got one more. What are their names?"

Wow. He was well informed by Alice.

"Ryan Jacob, Sara Marie, and Alec Tyler." I answered nervously.

"Well picked names. It's amazing to think of you as a mother."

I laughed a little. "Emmett said the same."

His eyes went wide. Oh. he must not've known that Emmett had tagged along with Alice.

"Emmett?" He croaked.

I just nodded.

"He came too?"

"Yes. But Alice didn't know."

He seemed lost in thought. Then he quickly regained composure and spoke to me again.

"Well, that seems genuinely unfair. Emmett gets to see you before me? What is this?" He playfully asked with a smile.

I laughed at his humor then took a deep breath. "I've missed you." I stated.

This seems to shock him a bit. His eyes are a bit wider than usual and even though I cannot hear, I think he gasps.

"I-I've missed you too." He stuttered a bit. He sounded so... human at the moment.

We didn't have any explanations for missing each other. It was simply a stated fact.

"So. Have you found anyone... special yet?" I asked timidly.

He sighed. "No. Tanya has still been trying to gang up on me but..." He took a deep breath and he spoke so fast, I really had to concentrate to catch it all. "Bella, you will forever be the only girl I ever love. I know that you have Jacob now, and that's okay with me. But the way i feel about you will never change. I'm not even embarrassed to admit that I'm still very much in love with you. I never stopped loving you when I left you. And even though I still love you, I can see that you have Jacob. That's seems very fair, because that was my intention. Leaving you so you could fall out of love with me, and be a normal girl and have babies and just... be Bella. And I can see that's worked out rather well." He chuckled at the end.

"Oh." I processed the words in my brain. He was okay with me having Jacob. He still loved me. He never _stopped_ loving me. He thinks it's _fair_ that I've fallen in love with Jacob and had children with him.

"That sounds... sweet." I finally came up with.

He smiled his crooked grin that I had fallen in love with. And still loved.

"What time is it?" I asked randomly.

"Um, about 5:00. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Suddenly, I yawned. Stupid involuntary human reactions.

"I should get you home. You're probably tired." He grinned again.

"Okay." I agreed even though I would've loved more time with him.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking slowly and silently back to my house. It wasn't until Edward had walked practically to my front door when he spoke his words of goodbye.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you Edward."

He took me in his arms and i hugged him back. Then he released me and disappeared.

I walked dazily into the house. Jacob was waiting for me; he was up pacing the kitchen floor. Sam was no where to be seen so he must've gone home. I stared at Jake curiously.

"Bella!" He practically shrieked when he saw me. He ran to me at a speed I wouldn't have thought possible for a human nad hugged me tight.

"Hey, Jake." I answered casually.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what did the bloodsucker want?"

Ouch. That hurt. I thought we were over that 'bloodsucker' thing.

"Edward just missed me so he can to visit. No big E." I shrugged it off.

"Okay. You know what, we'll talk about this later. But right now, I'm exhaused."

"I couldn't have said that any better."

And we walked to out bedroom with our hands entertwined.

**EPOV**

"Bella," I whispered her beautiful name

Bella didn't speak. She just stared at me. Not in the freaky way but more like a longing way.

I didn't come any closer to her, and she didn't come any closer to me. But I wanted to.

It was morning so the sun was just shining through the clouds.

Bella stepped forward and placed her hand on my cheek. It was probably sparkling. It reminded me of that day so long ago when I showed Bella the meadow.

Bella hadn't really changed much in the past six years. She only looked slightly older. But otherwise, her hair was still about the same length, she still had pale ivory skin, and lastly, her eyes. Oh her eyes! They were still the chocolate pools of brown I used to swim in. I thought her eyes were the most beautiful part of her.

Bella hesitantly took a step forward, so that we were almost touching. Then, just as hesitantly as she had, I lifted my arms and put them around her. Lightly. Bella seemed to take this as a confidence boost and came closer, burrying her face in my chest, as she used to. I could hear her breathing in my scent. My smell had always attracted her for some reason.

I leaned down and pressed my lips firmly against her hair. I inhaled her sweet scent. It felt like I was taking a throatful of flames, but it was so worth it.

Suddenly, Bella slowly pulled out of the hug and looked at her husband. His face seemed and Jacob seemed to be having a silent conversation in their minds or something. Then, Jacob gave a very small smile and nodded his head once. It was more of a jerk of the head though.

I took Bella's hand and lead her into the forest, thrilled that I would get some time with her. Bella paused to blow a kiss at Jacob. He pretended to catch it and bring it to his lips. He looked at me, a warning. I nodded my head in meaning of I won't hurt her.

We walked through the forest in silence for a while before anyone said anything. Then, when we were surrounded by trees, I turned to Bella and spoke.

"So. How are you?" I asked. Better start off simple.

Bella smiled a little bit.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"I've been better." I replied curtly.

And I had been worse. Like that painful year without Bella in my life. But still... I wasn't all that great.

"So... where are you living?"

"Denali. Still." I sighed.

"Alice said you may be moving to London...?"

I stiffened at the mention of Alice. It was so unfair! She got to see Bella when I didn't.

"Yes... But we changed our mind. We're thinking of moving to southern California. Very rainy, little sun, like Forks."

"Hmm." she replied dreamily.

"So. How are things with you and Jacob?" I asked. I tried to sound casual, but it was hard for me to talk about Bella with another man.

"Um, we're doing really well, thanks." She replied nervously.

"How are Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Emmett?"

"Same as ever. They're kinda sad with you not around but, they're adjusting. To think, it takes then six years just to adjust with you not being there." I snorted.

"When you go back, tell them I still love them and I miss them alot."

"Will do." I smiled.

"Well, now let's hear about your family. Alice said you had children?" Ugh! She has children. How much more painful can this get?

"Um... yes. Three." She mumbled.

"Oh, interesting. You got one more. What are their names?" I asked lightly.

Alice had told me everything since she visited.

"Ryan Jacob, Sara Marie, and Alec Tyler." Bella answered nervously.

"Well picked names. It's amazing to think of you as a mother."

Bella laughed softly. "Emmett said the same."

WHAT? Emmett? Emmett had come along with Alice? HOW UNFAIR! I sounded like a little five-year-old, but I didn't care.

"Emmett?" I choked out.

Bella simply nodded.

"He came too?"

"Yes. But Alice didn't know."

I can't believe this! Emmett had snuck away to Forks with Alice to see Bella! I wanted to see Bella at that time, but Alice said the subject of four years back might still be touchy.

"Well, that seems genuinely unfair. Emmett gets to see you before me? What is this?" I asked playfully.

Bella laughed a little then took a deep breath. "I've missed you." She told me.

This surprises me. I thought, from all the trouble I'd caused a few years back, she would have thought 'good ridance' to me.

"I-I've missed you too." I told her, stuttering a bit.

We didn't have any explanations for missing each other. It was simply a stated fact.

"So. Have you found anyone... special yet?" Bella asked in a small voice.

I sighed. "No. Tanya has still been trying to gang up on me but..." I took a deep breath. These were the words she needed to hear. "Bella, you will forever be the only girl I ever love. I know that you have Jacob now, and that's okay with me. But the way i feel about you will never change. I'm not even embarrassed to admit that I'm still very much in love with you. I never stopped loving you when I left you. And even though I still love you, I can see that you have Jacob. That's seems very fair, because that was my intention. Leaving you so you could fall out of love with me, and be a normal girl and have babies and just... be Bella. And I can see that's worked out rather well." He chuckled at the end.

"Oh." she replied, lost in thought.

"That sounds... sweet." She finally said.

I smiled the crooked grin I knew she loved.

"What time is it?" she suddenly asked.

"Um, about 5:00. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Bella yawned then. Right. Human.

"I should get you home. You're probably tired." I grinned.

"Okay." She agreed. But I didn't know if she was willing or not.

I grabbed Bella's hand as we started walking slowly and silently back to her house. It wasn't until we had actually reached the house as I bid my farewell.

"I love you, Bella." I told her for maybe the last time.

"I love you Edward." She replied whole heartedly.

I couldn't help myself then and I took her in my arms. She surprised me a bit by hugging me back.

I gave her one last crooked grin before departing.

**heeey! nother chapter done. okay, i have more things to say:**

**first: AGAIN! IM SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT! i feel like a terible author.**

**second: I got so much feedback about the T Swift and T Lautner thing, I'm here to clean my slate. I have no idea if about them dating is true! I'm just going with what I know!**

**third: This chapter is dedicated to Robsten! Apparently they are dating, just not publicly. They are so in love. haha.**

**fourth: WHO ELSE THINKS THE NEW NEW MOON TRAILER (#2 OFFICIAL NEW MOON TRAILER: MEET JACOB BLACK) IS TOTALLY AND AWESOMELY HOTT?!?!?! I DOOOOO! if you haven't seen it yet, it's up on YouTube.**

**still love you guys,**

**marie**


	14. Chapter 14

**WTF??? IT'S BEEN OVER A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED? AH! SO SORRY! HATE ME IF YOU MUST.**

_**this chapter is dedicated to mayball31695 for helping me write this! u rock!**_

**disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

**BPOV:**

When I awoke the next morning, Jacob wasn't laying next to me.

"Jake?" I called.

He didn't answer. But that's when I remembered that he had work today. He wouldn't be home for a good six or seven hours.

"Mommy!" Ryan came toddling into our room happily.

"Hey, baby. Did Auntie Emily drop you off?" I asked while he crawled up by me.

"Yeah, when Daddy left." Oh, when Jake left, Emily had dropped off the kids.

"Where's Sara and Alec?"

"In the Play room!"

I got out of bed, swung Ryan up in my arms, and walked to the play room. Sara and Alec were sitting there, in front of the TV, watching Spongebob. Since Sara was three and Alec was two, they probably didn't understand it fully. **(yeah, these kids are never gonna grow up.)**

"You guys hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah!" They all replied in unison.

I went to the kitchen to make breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I got up from the table and walked over to the front. To my _immense_ surprise, Edward was standing there.

"Um, Hi Edward." I said uncertainly.

"Bella," He spoke low and urgent. "There's an emergency. Please… you need to come with me."

"What about my kids?"

"I really need to talk to you, Bella."

I knew from his expression and from his tone of voice that this was a very serious matter.

"I'll call Em" I muttered mainly to myself.

"Em? Could you come over here please? It's an emergency. A you-know-what emergency."

"What?" she asked, confused.

"There's a vampire at my house okay?" I just told her.

"I'm getting into the car as we speak." she told me.

"Thanks Em. You're awesome."

"Aw, thanks Bella!" she told me sweetly and hung up.

Ah, Emily. I could always count on her. She pulled into the driveway a few minutes later and came into the house without knocking.

"Hey, thanks for doing this."

"Anytime."

"They haven't had breakfast yet." I informed her before I walked out the door.

When Edward and I got into the car, we drove to Forks. I wondered why. But when we pulled into the vaguely familiar trail, I knew we were headed to the old Cullen house. Edward pulled up into this old spot and got out. I followed suit and followed him inside the house.

"Ok, what is it?" I asked almost frantically as soon as he closed the door behind us.

"Okay, Bella. I don't know if you remember this, but… do you remember when I told you about the _Volturi?_"

"The Volturi?" That rung a dim bell. "Aren't they like, vampire royalty or something?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remember. But anyway, there are rules that vampires have to follow. And one of those rules is that we can't expose ourselves to humans. I've… exposed myself to you."

"But what, are they mad or something?"

"Extremely. They're coming. The reason we can't expose ourselves, is because then a human could tell others and pretty soon, the whole world knows about vampires."

"But I would never-"

"I know you wouldn't." he interrupted. "But they don't."

If this was a dream, someone please pinch me. I couldn't believe that vampire royalty were coming here. Just because Edward had… exposed himself to me.

"Well, what will happen?"

"They'll probably come and explain to you what happened. The rule states that… that if a human knows our secrets then… they must either die or become immortal." or as Edward liked to say 'eternally damned'.

"What can we do?" I asked, really panicking now.

"We wait for them to come. Alice predicted it will be between today and tomorrow."

"Alice is here?" through all the tense, worried atmosphere, it suddenly unclouded a little.

"Yes. She really wants to see you."

"I want to see her too!" I practically squealed.

He laughed. That musical chuckle that he mesmerized me with since day one.

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled. She wasn't sure if you _wanted_ to see her."

"Of course I do! I love her!"

"Oh, Bella! I love you too!" Alice suddenly appeared behind Edward.

Freaky little future-seeing pixie.

"Oh my god! I missed you!" I cried and ran around Edward to my best friend.

"I missed you too! How are little Ryan and Sara?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"And Alec." I added with a smile. "My third. But Ryan and Sara and good, growing up."

"Jeez, Bella. three now? What is it with you and children?" said a voice I knew from the first word.

"EMMETT!!!" I squealed and was engulfed in one of his huge bear hugs.

"Bella! How ya doin' little sis?!

"Hey Emmett!"

"Hey, wait. There should be one more." Edward pointed out.

"What do you mean 'one more'?" Emmett wondered.

"He means me." Jasper appeared quite literally out of no where.

"Okay, now that the happy reunion is over, let's get down to business. The Volturi." Alice began formally. "They're coming."

"I think we've figured that part out already Alice." Edward told her with slight sarcasm.

"I was getting to the part about my vision." Alice replied, a tad bit annoyed.

"I had a vision that they were coming either today or tomorrow."

"But the main question is, _why_." I noted. "I mean, I know that Edward revealed himself to me, but I mean, I would never tell or anything."

"But the Volturi can never truly trust humans. I mean," she snorted. "they can barely be _around_ humans if they're not drinking their blood." Alice explained.

"Right." I understood.

"So what's going to happen?" I asked.

Jasper sighed, speaking for the first time. "They'll come and tell us that you should be… killed. Or become immortal."

"Right, Edward said that."

The most of the day was explaining to me all about the Volturi. How there are three 'kings' of sorts and then a royal guard. How most of the guard had powers like Edward, Alice and Jasper so that they could protect their masters.

At 9:30, no one had come. I knew I had to go home.

"I have to go home; it's late." I announced.

"I'll drive you." Edward volunteered.

"'Kay." I agreed.

We bid farewell to Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. As Edward and I got into the car a thought dawned upon me. What if they came tonight?

"Edward, what are the chances they'll come tonight, like, while I'm asleep or something?"

"It's unlikely. They'll probably want you conscious when they talk to you. Plus, they won't like the smell of werewolf."

"But Jake isn't a werewolf anymore."

He grinned. "I know."

"So… if they come tomorrow- which they will; you won't catch me betting against Alice- will they just tell me what you guys told me today, or will they kill me on the spot?" Jeez! I could discuss my death so calmly.

"No, they won't kill you on the spot." He stated darkly. "But they'll probably say what we've told you today."

"Oh. Well, I really need to talk about this with Jake." I recalled.

"That would be good. They'll probably cross over to La Push anyway."

"Y-you'll be there. Right?" I asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, we'll all be there."

"Thank you." I whispered. I didn't know if I could go through this without him at my side.

By this time, we were nearing my house. He pulled into the drive and told me goodnight. I walked into the house, utterly exhausted after the long day of stress.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob call.

"Right here," I replied, walking into the living room where he was sitting on the couch. He had probably already put the kids to bed. I went straight to him and all but collapsed into his arms.

"So… tired." I groaned into his chest.

"It's good to see you too." He replied, laughing.

"Mmmmm." I sighed.

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep on the couch in Jacob's arms because I felt him pick me up and carry me to our bedroom. When he started to pull away, I clung tighter to his shirt.

"Bella, let go." He murmured gently.

"No." I mumbled.

He attempted to pry my fingers lose, but I just hung on tighter. Finally he gave up with a sigh. I felt the mattress shift under his weight as he got in. But the last thing I felt was him, gently kissing my forehead.

---- --- ----

The first thing I heard when I woke up, was Jacob snoring very loudly. I was surprised it didn't wake me up, especially since I was practically laying on top of him.

The second thing I heard was Alec wailing for me.

And the third thing I heard was a pounding on the front door.

I quickly got out of bed, ran to Alec's room, shushed him, and bolted for the door. I was more than shocked to see Alice standing there, her eyes wide with none of her usual bubbliness in them.

"What is it Alice? What did you see?" I asked frantically.

"They're coming." is all she said.

Well, I knew that, but when? Did she mean now? Did she mean within the next few hours? Or even tomorrow? When?!?!?

"When, Alice? When are they coming?"

"Soon," she stated in a semi-mysterious voice.

"When is soon?" I asked somewhat impatient.

"This afternoon or maybe tonight." she retorted.

"Ugh. Well, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"I don't know. They're changing plans so quickly, I have no idea what they're going to do when they get here."

"This is just great." I mumbled.

"Momma! Momma!" Alec cried happily.

"Yes baby?"

"I ungfry."

"Okay, let's get you some applesauce." I sighed. I motioned Alice to follow me.

I fed the baby and then directed my attention to Alice again.

"What have you seen? I want to know exactly what you saw."

"I just saw all these black cloaks walking forwards towards us. They were the same faces in Carlisle's study, the ones in the front. and then, there is a guard. They help protect their 'masters'. Did Edward ever tell you Carlisle's story?"

"Yeah. But it was a little over six years ago, so forgive me if I forget something." I told her jokingly.

"Alright. So you remember how Carlisle went to the Volturi and tried talking them into them becoming vegetarians, right?" Alice used the Cullens nickname for their dietary habits.

I nodded.

"Their names are Aro, Caius, and Marcus. Two females joined them over the years, but the other three, are the leaders, like vampire royalty I guess you could say and they're the kings. Like Edward said, there is really only one very simple rule that us vampires have to follow. We really just have to keep our existence a secret."

"Yeah, and you've exposed your existence to me." I recited what Edward had told me yesterday.

"Exactly."

"We have to go back to Forks. They know where live, er, where Carlisle lives, I guess I should say. And we need you there. I mean, we cant lead them _here_. This is _werewolf _territory." She snorted to herself as though this was painfully obvious.

"Well then, let's go!"

At that precise moment, Ryan came bounding into the room and threw himself into my arms.

"Ryan, I want you to go wake up Daddy and tell him that Mommy went with a friend. Okay? I'll be back later tonight. And tell him that Mommy said he needs to get up to feed you and pinch him if he doesn't. Okay baby? Can you do that?"

"Yeah. Where you going Mommy?"

"I just have to go with my friend. You met her a long time ago. You were just a little baby!"

"Oh, okay. Bye Mommy."

"I love you baby." I said this because I didn't know if I would come back or not tonight.

"Love you Momma." He bounded away to mine and Jake's bedroom.

"Let's go." I murmured to Alice.

We slipped out the door, but not before we heard an 'Ow!' and 'What's with the pinching?!"

Alice and I drove quietly, and of course quickly, to the Cullen's house. When we arrived, I was surprised to see a tall blonde vampire added to the group. Carlisle.

"Bella." His smile was warm.

"Carlisle. Nice to see you again."

"You too, Bella. Okay, now the Volturi. They should be coming… when Alice?"

"Soon, I'm pretty sure. When I had the vision, there was blue sky."

"Okay, so when is soon?" I asked aloud.

"Not sure. Could be in a few seconds for all we know." Alice replied.

I sighed. I think I might know what to do. We needed to go back to La Push. Then everyone would be here. The wolves (well, they weren't wolves anymore) would all be there and maybe we could work something out.

"Alice," I began. "Alice, I think we have to go back to La Push. Then Jake could be there and maybe we could just explain…" I trailed off suggestively.

"Hmmm." She thought, contemplating. "Well, I guess we could give it a try… But Bella, if anyone dies…"

I tried to ignore the knot in my stomach, thinking about anyone dead. _Jacob_ dead.

"I know." I told her almost confidently.

So we rounded up the family and drove to La Push. Sam gave us permission to cross the line, me explaining the predicament. It took an awful lot of explaining to Jake but eventually, we rounded up all the wolves and went to the big field behind the woods and waited. We knew the Volturi would pick up our scent.

So there we sat, Jake holding on to me for dear life, me playing with strands of his loose hair, Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Carlisle sitting next to us, Edward looking extremely disturbed every time he looked at us. I felt bad that he had to see me with Jake. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Seth, and Leah were all sitting right there with us. Emily was at home, with all the kids and worrying her poor head off.

Then, late into the afternoon, the Cullens tensed and looked slowly into the trees. As if it was a scene from a movie very beautiful looking vampires with black cloaks came walking out from the trees. One of the vampires had papery-looking skin, still beautiful, but… different. Another had white hair and was looking quite bored at the moment. The third one standing in the front was just staring. But it wasn't the superior three in the front that caught my attention. It was the little one in the back. I thought it was a boy at first, but the face was too pretty. She was a small thing, just like Alice. She didn't look very old, maybe fifteen? She must have been very young when she changed. I wondered what her talent was…

"Aro. So nice to see you again." Carlisle greeted them as casual as if talking about the weather.

"Carlisle! My old friend! How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. Great really. I don't believe you've met the family?"

"No! I haven't, but here! We have Edward, Alice, Emmett, and Bella! How splendid, isn't it Marcus, Caius?"

The bored looking one who must be Caius said nothing, he just looked bored. And Marcus, the other leader did _look_ like he thought it was very splendid.

"Oh Marcus, Caius, be polite!" Aro scolded cheerily.

Neither of them moved an inch. Aro merely rolled his eyes at them.

"But anyway, Carlisle. I believe we are here on important business." Aro suddenly sounded formal.

"She has been exposed to our secrets!" Marcus suddenly raised his hand and pointed his finger at me accusingly.

"Yes, we're very well aware of that but-" Carlisle was interrupted.

"But!" Marcus exploded. "She could very well go right up to a human right now and tell them about the existence of vampires!"

I heard Jacob and Edward growl in unison super quiet next to me. Marcus shot them a look.

"I would never-" I began, but something about the look he gave me made it impossible to continue.

But then, dear old Carlisle came to the rescue. "Wait, let me tell you all a story. Maybe we could work something out."

The Volturi thought about this then decided to let Carlisle continue.

"When we first came to Forks in 1936, we were out hunting. We were not aware that werewolves lived out on this land. Alice was not with us then, so she could not tell us about them. In the middle of our meal, the original pack, Ephriam Black, Sir Joshua Uley, and Quil Ateara were very angry. We claimed that we hadn't known about them and apologized. They were not as cooperative so we made a treaty with them. As long as we stayed off our land, there would not be any wars or fighting. The moral of the story is that, there can be a solution to this problem."

Aro stood, thinking about what Carlisle had just told.

"So," Aro began slowly, "What you're saying is that we could make a treaty with the… _werewolves_?" He said the word as if it were a cuss.

"I'm not implying that at all. It's merely a suggestion." Carlisle responded calmly.

Suddenly, Jacob spoke up. "I believe, that if we do make a treaty, that the deal would be this. Bella does not tell about vampires and if she does, then, you are free to kill her," he visibly winced at the last part and I shuddered, thinking about Jake saying those words. But he knew I would never tell, otherwise he would never say those words in a million years. "If she does not tell, then you leave us alone and stay in Italy."

"Young man, I believe your suggestion is reasonable, but how in the world would we know if she told or not?"

"Well, you're vampires. Word travels fast right? And… if it makes anything better, you can come check every… once and a while."

I almost dropped my mouth open in astonishment. Jacob giving vampires permission to intrude in our home? But Jake loved me, he would do anything to make me safe.

"Well then, young man, I do believe we may have a deal. What would you think Marcus, Caius, Jane?"

For the first time, the little girl spoke.

"I think it would be a wise agreement, Master." Her voice was high, soprano and she sounded like a small child.

"Very well," Marcus sighed.

Caius nodded.

"Well this is wonderful!" Aro clamped his hands together and I wondered how his papery skin didn't break under the force.

"We have a deal! But Carlisle, before we leave you in peace, I am ever so curious. May I?" Aro held out his hand eagerly as if to shake Carlisle's hand. At first I thought that's what he was doing, but Carlisle just pressed his hand to his.

I shot a curious look at Edward and he breathed the explanation in my ear

"Aro's talent is similar to mine. He can read minds, but he needs physical contact. And, unlike me, he can read _everything_ you've ever thought, unlike how I can just read what's going through your mind at that moment. Well, not yours but you know what I mean."

I nodded.

Finally, Aro released Carlisle's hand and whispered something I didn't catch. Edward suddenly sprung up beside me and walked over to Aro. He pressed his hand to his and waited.

When they released eachother's hands, Aro was looking at him in astonishment. "Really? Well if that is so, may I?" he asked, looking at me.

"Why don't you ask her?" He asked through his teeth.

"Oh, of course! Bella," he addressed me directly now. "I am so amazed that you are the one exception to Edward's amazing talent. Would you mind if I…?" he trailed off, looking longingly at my hand.

I looked at Edward for the okay. He nodded.

I slowly walked forward after prying Jacob's hands off me and pressed my hand against Aro's skin. It was a little strange, papery and delicate. But he let go quiet quickly.

"So very interesting. It seems that I cannot read your mind as well as Edward can't. I wonder… Jane dear?"

"NO!" Edward roared. "No! I won't allow it! You can't-" But before Edward could finish his sentence, he was laying on the ground, writhing in agony. I wanted to scream, or shout 'Edward!' but I couldn't find my voice.

So Jane's talent must be that she can inflict pain. I waited for it, the pain. But it never came. I looked at her curiously, waiting for it to happen. Her brow was furrowed in concentration while she was shooting daggers at me.

Finally, it seemed she had enough and quiet trying to hurt me. She huffed frustratedly.

"Don't be upset, dear. She confounds me as well."

Edward was off the ground by this time and was standing back in his place when I returned. Jacob grabbed me immediately and held me in a restraining cage.

"Well, I can see our work is done here. It was ever so nice to see you again, Carlisle. We must meet again soon."

"I agree Aro. It's been much too long."

Aro smiled and summoned the other three. With one last glance, the black cloaks disappeared into the shadows of the trees.

---- --- ----

"So, what was Jane's talent exactly?" I asked.

We were still standing in the field. Just minutes ago, the Volturi had left and disappeared into the trees.

"She inflicts emotional pain. She makes you _think_ you're in pain, but really, it's all in your mind."

"So that's why it didn't work on me? Is there something wrong with my mind?"

"Bella, a group of vampire royalty just dropped by and almost killed you. You think _you're _the strange one?"

I smiled.

The Cullens and I talked for a little while more while Jacob never let go of me.

"Well, we better get going. It's getting late."

"Bye Bella! I will see you soon, and this time I mean it." Alice told me seriously.

"Bye Alice. I'll miss you loads."

"Bye Bells! I'm gonna miss you so much!" Emmett cried.

"Please, Emmett. Don't call me that, and I'll miss you too.

"Goodbye Bella." Edward said quietly.

"Goodbye Edward." I told him just as quietly.

The Cullens, using their vampire speed, ran home, leaving me and Jake standing in the middle of the field. We stared into eachothers eyes for a moment before he suddenly picked me up bridal style.

"Hey! What are you doing mister?" I gasped.

Jacob just smiled and continued walking. My guess was that it was pretty late, so I just laid my head against his should and closed my eyes.

When I woke up, I was being lowered onto the bed. Jacob didn't notice I had woken up, so I didn't make any sounds or movement. I felt him climb in the bed and lay down. I slowly sat up and kissed his lips. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered for the millionth time since I met him,

"I love you."

**sup**

**my fave chap so far. 14 pages, 4003 words. ok, so like I said, sorry this was like, incredibly late. and no, I dont' have any good excuses, so yea. pointy objects are free at this point. but anyway, on to more important subjects:**

**New Moon. Only 47 more days… (yes, im counting! hehe)**

**Two more chaps! And OMG! Only 6 more reviews to 100!**

**love always,**

**Frankie**

**ps. I changed my profile pic. it's pretty frickin awesome**


	15. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: I dont own twilight**

_**About Sixty Years Later**_

_**BPOV**_

It was a cold day. The birds weren't singing, everything seemed to be on pause. I drove very slowly to my destination. I didn't want to go. I didn't want to face the terrible pain.

Billy and Charlie had died of old age a while ago. Sam had died just a year ago. Emily was still here, and living in grief. I knew it would be my turn in Emily's spot soon enough.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw the kids' cars.

Ryan approached me first. "Mom, are- are you okay?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm… alive." Just barely, I thought to myself.

Sara approached me then and she was sobbing. Daddy's little girl. "Mom, I m-miss him s-s-s-so much."

"Me too." I mumbled.

"Mom," Alec approached me. "Do- do you want to go see him?"

I nodded.

We walked into the funeral home and walked up to the front, where the casket was. An open casket service of course. Chairs were aligned evenly into rows, the service had happened just yesterday. Today was the burial. There were flowers and crap that Jacob would've said was _'Tacky' _or _'Completely unnecessary'_.

I don't remember picking out any of this. The boys and Sara must have done most of the work; I was probably in more of a catatonic stage at the time.

Ryan, Sara, Alec, and I approached the casket together.

He looked very peaceful. Just laying there, he may as well have been asleep. He was dressed in a black tux. I thought that was wrong. If I were dead, I wouldn't want to be buried in dress clothes. I'd want to be buried in jeans and a t-shirt. The right thing for Jake would have been the clothes he always wore to the shop. Rusty, greasy, dirty… perfect.

I started to sob. "Jacob," I whispered. "Jacob. Jacob. Jacob." I just wanted him to come back. I wanted him to hold me. But he couldn't. He was gone. Forever.

Usually he would be holding me right now. When I was at my weakest point. When I would break down and cry, he would hold me and kiss my hair and tell me everything was going to be alright. But I knew, everything _would not_ be alright. It would never be alright. My Jacob was dead. Gone forever.

"Mom, it's okay mom. We love you." Alec was crying almost as hard as I was.

The kids had probably never seen me break down like this. Even when Renee and Charlie had died, it had not been as painful as this. Or when Billy had died, or Sam. He was just so much more important.

"Can- can I just have a few minutes to… say goodbye? Please."

"Of course." Alec whispered, and hugged my shoulders.

"I love you, Mom." Sara said in my ear, tears still running down her face.

"Love you, Mom." Ryan murmured.

"I love you too." I mumbled back to my children.

As soon as they were gone, I was the only one in the room. I looked back at my husband's dead body. I was still crying. I took his cold, lifeless hand in mine.

"Why d-did you h-h-have to l-leave me? I l-l-love you. Who's g-going t-t-to take c-care of m-me now?" I was talking to a corpse but somehow, I thought he could hear me. I took some deep breaths and regained composure. I started talking to him again.

"I miss you. So much. I love you. You can't believe how hard it is. Without you here. Sara's been so upset. She's spent most of her time crying these days. Ryan and Alec are trying to be strong, but I know they're dying inside. I am too, Jake."

I took a big breath and changed the subject. "Do you remember the day you imprinted on me? That will forever and always be the best day of my life. Then Paul phased, and… and you protected me. And then we had that situation with Edward. And you cared about me so much, you never let me out of your sight, you wanted to protect me.

"And remember the night you proposed to me? And everyone was watching us? And then, the day we got married. I'll never forget how handsome you looked in that tux of yours." I stared at the wedding ring on my finger. "And our honeymoon! The wildest days of my life… or should I say _nights_?" Jacob would have laughed at that.

"Do you remember the time that I got kidnapped? Sara was only a day old. You were so goddamned worried about me. I was so afraid I'd never see you again. And then, a year later, you got in the stupid car accident of yours. I was afraid I was going to loose you. But you stayed strong, for me, for the kids. Alec was still inside me then. And I was so afraid he'd never get to meet his daddy. But you stayed." I nodded as if reassuring him.

"And the day Alec was born. We were so blessed not to loose him. And then that girl who kissed you… god, I was so pissed. But you loved me, and I knew everything would be okay." I concluded my memories.

"I'll never, ever forget you, Jake. Don't you ever doubt that. You're the best guy a girl could ask for. You'll… always have a special place in my heart. Every moment I spent with you was blessed. And I know."

I lowered my head and pressed my lips to his ever so gently. One last time.

"Goodbye, Jacob." I murmured and started to walk away. But then I realized I had one more thing to say to him. I nearly ran back to him and whispered,

"I love you."

I walked away and went out to the front lobby.

"Come on," I said to my children.

"Mom," Sara started.

"I'm okay honey, really."

The kids all took turns going in and coming out. Saying goodbye to their father. Each one of them came out with tear-stained faces.

Finally the funeral home keeper or whatever they're called came up to me.

"Mrs. Black, we're… going to close it now."

I nodded.

"Can we just have one more moment, please?"

He nodded understandingly. I joined hands with Alec and Ryan while Sara put her head on my shoulder.

"We will all miss you Jake. We all love you and…" I couldn't carry on so Sara did it for me.

"We all love you and you're not really gone. You're still here, watching over us. Still loving us. Isn't that right Daddy?"

"Love you Daddy." She murmured. She was sobbing, but quietly.

"Bye Dad. We love you." Alec said still crying.

"Never forget that… that we love you and… you'll always be here. No matter what. Right Dad?" Ryan asked. He was choking up and sobbing so hard, he needed to cover his face with his hands to muffle his cries. Alec put his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"I. Love. You. Jake." I whispered.

As we drove to the cemetery, I thought about what would happen after the funeral. What would I do with out Jake? What in the world would I do without the love of my life? Would things go back to normal? No. Nothing would ever be normal again. Not without Jacob here.

"Mom, we're here." Ryan said.

I snapped out of my reverie. I hadn't even noticed that we were here yet.

The priest said a few prayers that I didn't even listen to. I just watched helplessly as my husband was lowered into the ground.

It started to rain, so we left quickly, although I didn't want to leave. I was helpless; there was no one to look after me. No one for me to look after. Jacob was gone and I couldn't help that.

I looked out my window into the rain.

"I love you," I whispered.

And I could swear I heard the faint ghostly echo of an 'I love you' back.

**Ok, who else cried thru this whole chapter? I was. Dead Jake gets me super depressed. This was so freakin hard to write. **

**tell me what you think. and please, no sharp objects, everyone has to die at some point in time.**

**love you all,**

**-marie**

**~*~*~*~!!!$%^^*%^IMPORTANT^%*^^%$!!!~*~*~*~**

**ps. THIS IS NOT THE END!!! I will be typing another chapter, an alternate ending. I couldn't just leave this story hanging with dead Jake. so, one more chapter then I'll be done. **

**pps. 2 chaps in one night. mainly cuz it took soooooo long for the other one to come out and second, I've had this typed for a while…**


	16. Chapter 16

_**disclaimer: I don't own twilight**_

_**WE'RE GOIN BACK 'BOUT SIXTY YEARS…**_

_**BPOV**_

Sitting on the couch with Jacob, we settled in to watch a movie. Emily and Sam took the kids off our backs tonight because it was our anniversary. We'd been married six years now. Time went by so fast.

We weren't paying attention to the movie even after we'd turned it on. Tonight was only for us and nobody was here to change that.

I practically crawled on top of him while cuddling into his chest. He had his arms around me and it seemed as though he had no plans to let me go any time soon.

By the time the movie was over, neither of us wanted to move; we were too comfortable.

Finally, we decided to get up and fix something to eat. Jacob cooked and for once, it the kitchen actually didn't blow up. He got out the red wine we only used for very special occasions. He found the fancy, long crystal glasses and carefully poured the wine. He pushed one glass towards me and raised his up in a toast.

"To… I dunno. 'to us' sounds so original."

I rolled my eyes. "To us, now just drink it." I instructed.

He shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told.

Afterwards, we decided to watch another movie with some background music. We sat on the couch again and again, we didn't even watch the movie we had randomly chosen. Once again, the movie ended and it was past midnight.

I closed my eyes, intending to fall asleep there in Jacob's arms. But he stiffened and started to sit up. My eyes opened in shock and stared at him blankly.

"I have a surprise for you. Don't go to sleep just yet." He told me while scooting me off his lap and moving around the room as though he was looking for something. He found what he was looking for and moved so quickly and hid it under the table that I didn't get a chance to see what it was.

"Come here." Jake took my hand and led me over so I was standing in from of him.

"Alright, what's the big surprise?" I asked. He knew how much I _hated_ surprises.

Suddenly, Jacob got down on one knee, like the night he proposed to me six years ago.

"I know this is like, the oldest trick in the book, but I couldn't think of anything unique." He apologized while digging at something behind his back.

I gave him a questioning look that said 'What're you up to, mister?'

Finally, he smiled menacingly and looked up at me with his soft, black eyes.

"Bella." He began. "I have a gift for you on our anniversary. This is so old-school, but I hope it counts anyway."

He revealed what he had hidden behind his back. What I saw stunned me. My Jacob was holding twelve red roses.

"Here. Can you find the difference between them?" He asked, holding the beautiful flowers out to me.

I was still confused; he said this was 'so old-school' but I'd never heard of it before.

I took the roses and observed them carefully. I touched each one gently, trying to figure out what he meant. Finally, the last rose I came upon felt funny. I held one petal in between my thumb and forefinger to feel the texture. I suddenly figured it out. The rose was fake, not real like the others.

I removed the fake rose from the bundle and held it out to my husband, still kneeling on the ground, looking up at me patiently, yet excitedly.

"Yeah. It is. But this one's special, more important than the others. Wanna know why?" He asked.

I had absolutely no idea where he was going with this. Wouldn't it make more sense that the beautiful real roses were much more important than the fake one?

I shook my head, telling him I had no idea.

He stroked the petal of the fake rose. "Because I promise I will love you until the last rose in this bouquet dies."

I looked at him like I had never looked at him before. He had just shown me how much he really loved me. My whole body felt like a warm sensation was spreading through it. My legs turned to jelly and I sunk onto the floor next to him. I touched his chin with my index finger and made him look at me.

"Thank you." I said simply yet compassionately.

"You're very, very welcome." He smiled very softly.

Putting , my hands on either sides of his face, I slowly leaned in and touched my lips to his ever so gently. It was very brief and I would barely call it a kiss but it was so special, it almost made me melt.

"So you mean it? You'll love me forever?" I repeated it, just to make sure it was true.

"Yeah. I'll always love you." He responded and smiled. "Forever and always."

And we both leaned in simultaneously for another kiss.

**omg! it's done!!! I cant believe it! but I have something to say:**

**I AM SO SORRY! About the last chapter, I had no idea I would make so many people so sad! Well, hopefully this lovely chapter made up for it =]**

**Thanks, and you ALL KNOW I LOVE YOU.**

**Frankie**

**ps. Yeah, I know this was really short but I thought you ppl had enough suffering after waiting a whole flippin month for this dang chapter.**


	17. Final AN

**JUST AN AUTHOR NOTE BUT PLEASE READ**

omg, I couldn't end this story w/out one final thank you to all my readers!

ok, first of all, I got 9,393 hits, 53 Faves, and 45 Alerts. That is so incredible, way better than Jacob and Bella Forever. And of course my review. Oh god, my reviews! Those were the main things that kept the story going. It was quite possible the best day of my life (on fanfic) when I finally got to 100!

And finally, I really want to apologize _again_ about chapter 15. I didn't mean to make so many people sad. SORRY!

And now, I'd really like to know 2 things from you awesome peeps.

1. What was better: J&B 4ever or 4ever and Alwyz?

2. What was ur fave part (anytime between both stories)

once again, thank you!!!

LOVE YOU A-- wait, no that's not right.

LOVE, FOREVER AND ALWAYS,

frankie


End file.
